Ainda Há Esperança
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: A batalha final entre InuYasha e Naraku. Prévia de Anjos Caem Primeiro.
1. O Luar do Castelo em Ruínas

**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens de InuYasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. Tomei-os emprestado apenas para escrever uma história destinada a entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

**Ainda Há Esperança**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**O Luar do Castelo em Ruínas**

Amanhecera um dia terrivelmente nublado e mormacento. Estava completamente escuro quando os camponeses da região decidiram partir para o vilarejo mais próximo, em busca de melhores condições de vida. O senhor da vila, o híbrido Naraku, era desconhecido aos habitantes—ele quase nunca aparecia. Sobre o castelo, pairava uma nuvem arroxeada de miasma.

As diversas tentativas de aproximação por parte dos camponeses eram inúteis—em torno do castelo, havia uma barreira. Nos últimos meses, as colheitas atrasaram e faltou comida constantemente. O senhor não mais saiu de sua morada e não ouviu mais os pedidos e queixas dos habitantes do vilarejo.

Durante o dia, quase nunca havia movimento no castelo. Desde que seu senhor começou a se comportar daquela forma, os camponeses nunca viram os servos de Naraku. Sempre que se perguntavam se o senhor ainda estava vivo, se morrera ou se os abandonara naqueles tempos de fome, viam vultos durante a noite.

O rosto do dono do castelo não era mais do que um borrão na memória dos camponeses e dos senhores dos vilarejos vizinhos. Seu senhor fazia questão de não ser visto.

A decisão de partir da vila partira do camponês mais velho e sábio—deveriam pedir abrigo ao senhor do feudo vizinho em troca de trabalho.

O vilarejo já estava vazio quando um grupo de jovens chegou ao local, fazendo barulho para evidenciar sua presença. Entre eles, estava um meio-youkai, chamado InuYasha—de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, o jovem continha um belo par de orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça. Sendo carregada nas costas deste, estava Kagome—uma garota de cabelos negros que pendiam em seus ombros, olhos azuis e uma enorme mochila amarela em suas costas.

InuYasha estava correndo emparelhado à youkai Kirara, um grande felino que levava na garupa uma Exterminadora de Youkais—Sango. Ela tinha cabelos e olhos negros, levava em suas costas Hiraikotsu, sua arma em forma de bumerangue e com peso de um humano.

Atrás de Kirara, sobrevoava Tanuke, carregando Miroku—um rapaz de cabelos negros, olhos azuis—, que levava consigo um bastão budista. Na frente de Miroku estava um pequeno youkai-raposa, Shippou—de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

Todos corriam em direção à barreira de Naraku. InuYasha empunhou Tessaiga, que no primeiro momento, era somente uma espada enferrujada. Segundos depois, tornou-se enorme e lustrosa. Para extinguir a barreira, InuYasha fez com que ela se torna-se vermelha. O meio-youkai usou um golpe no ar e eles puderam passar.

Eles entraram nos terrenos do castelo em alta velocidade, percorrendo o mal-cuidado bosque da entrada. Quando a terra deu lugar a um piso de pedra, InuYasha parou de súbito, fazendo com que Kirara imitasse o movimento, realizando uma parada brusca—Sango teve de se segurar com mais firmeza para não perder o equilíbrio.

— O que foi InuYasha? — perguntou Kagome sem entendendo o porquê do meio-youkai ter cessado a corrida.

— Kagome, fique com Miroku e Sango.

Kirara desceu do ar para que Miroku e Sango pudessem descer, juntamente com Shippou.

— Vamos Kagome — chamou Sango, conduzindo-a pelo braço para uma área mais afastada. Miroku, Shippou e Kirara as seguiram.

No momento em que Kagome virou-se para ver InuYasha, o lugar em que o meio-youkai estava tornou-se vazio.

InuYasha correu em direção ao castelo olhando de esguelha para os amigos que deixava para trás. Não podia permitir que Kagome corresse mais perigo do que já estava em risco. Pelo menos, se ele não saísse vitorioso da batalha, a morena poderia contar com Miroku e Sango para sair do lugar antes que Naraku tentasse matá-los também.

InuYasha acelerou sua corrida, tentando arrancar de sua mente os pensamentos pessimistas. Sem que percebesse, estava em frente à porta principal do castelo.

Quando encheu os pulmões de ar para chamar por Naraku, percebeu que era desnecessário. O senhor do castelo já estava lá, esperando por ele.

O meio-youkai, ainda desnorteado, concentrou-se por alguns segundos e avançou. Tentou acertar um golpe de espada em Naraku, mas errou. InuYasha recuou um pouco e usou a "Ferida do Vento". O castelo de Naraku foi destruído, e uma fumaça roxa se espalhou pelo ambiente—era miasma.

InuYasha colocou a manga das vestes na frente de seu nariz—tentava proteger seu olfato aguçado do cheiro pútrido emanado pelo gás. Inconscientemente, recuou alguns passos.

Dos destroços do castelo, saindo por entre a neblina que envolvia o castelo, Naraku apareceu—um sorriso maldoso estampado em seu rosto.

O sorriso demente do inimigo não abalou InuYasha, que logo retomou sua postura e estendeu-lhe ataques contínuos, tentando não dar chances para o adversário atacar.

Naraku defendia facilmente os golpes—parecia não fazer esforço algum. Algumas vezes ria de deboche, o que deixava InuYasha cada vez mais fora de si.

— InuYasha, que pensamento fútil o fez pensar que sairia daqui bem-sucedido? — zombou Naraku em meio a uma risada fria.

InuYasha concentrou-se na odiada voz do outro meio-youkai e conseguiu acertar um soco no adversário, enquanto este estava distraído defendendo os golpes de Tessaiga.

— Cale a boca e lute, idiota! — exclamou InuYasha.

O desejo do fim de Naraku se estendia à orla da pequena floresta do terreno, na qual Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara e Kagome assistiam a luta dos dois meio-youkais. Aos poucos, deixaram-se tomar pela frustração de não participarem da luta, de não ajudarem InuYasha a vencer.

Kagura encontrava-se na mesma situação do grupo—não agüentava mais só ficar assistindo, queria lutar. Na realidade, seu desejo era acabar com a vida de seu mestre Naraku, mas como não tinha força suficiente, mantinha-se fingindo lealdade a seu senhor. Por dentro, seu maior desejo era mandá-lo para o inferno e finalmente possuir sua liberdade.

A mestra dos ventos, ao ver o grupo distraído e fora de formação de ataque, atacou-os. Usou a Dança das Lâminas do Vento com seu leque. Mas logo o monge Miroku pegou o pequeno filhote de kitsune, Shippou, no colo, se esquivando do ataque direcionado a eles. Sango foi levada por Kirara, juntamente com Kagome para alguns metros de distância do local atingido.

InuYasha olhou preocupado para o local. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que estavam todos bem. Mas ao olhar para eles, deu um curto espaço de tempo para Naraku atacá-lo.

Naraku usou uma de suas patas de aracnídeo para atacá-lo. Quando InuYasha estava se preparando para defender o golpe que o atingiria em cheio no estômago, Naraku desviou o ataque para Tessaiga.

A espada feita de um canino do pai de InuYasha voou muitos metros da mão do meio-youkai. A arma rodou um pouco no ar e fincou-se no chão, voltando a sua forma inicial.

Kagome não teve dúvidas—libertou-se de Sango e pegou seu arco. Alcançou uma flecha e mirou em Naraku. Em seguida, uma flecha purificadora cortou velozmente o ar, indo na direção de Naraku. O senhor do castelo se esquivou a tempo, mas arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Neste momento, InuYasha aproveitou o pouco tempo que tinha e pegou sua espada de volta.

— Kagome! — gritou Sango desviando de um ataque de Kagura. — Fique aqui! Nós logo estaremos de volta!

Kagome não gostou muito da idéia de ser deixada para trás novamente enquanto seus amigos lutavam, mas não protestou ao perceber que não tinha escolha. Sua vontade não interferiria na decisão de Kagura—mesmo se ela não quisesse ficar, a youkai os atacaria de qualquer forma.

Naraku olhava periodicamente para Kagome, como que para ter certeza de que mais nenhuma flecha o pegaria de surpresa. Tornou-se óbvio que ele temia a garota. Sua segunda maior ambição era vê-la morta, mas parte de seu coração queria a moça para ele.

A batalha entre os dois meio-youkais prosseguia cada vez mais acirrada. Desta vez, a situação se invertera—Naraku atacava e InuYasha defendia.

Um dos ataques de Naraku finalmente não foi em vão—acertou em cheio o tórax de InuYasha. O meio-youkai de cabelos prateados foi lançado para trás.

— InuYasha! — exasperou-se Kagome.

O meio-youkai não emitiu reação alguma—simplesmente continuou estirado no chão.

Vê-lo estirado fazia com que o corpo de Kagome se movesse involuntariamente para frente, adiantando-se em direção à luta. InuYasha não gostaria nem um pouco daquela sua reação, tão pouco Sango. A morena não via muitas alternativas—queria correr até o rapaz de cabelos prateados, verificar se ele estava bem, mas a razão a barrava. Humana e fraca, o que poderia fazer por ele?

Naraku se aproximou de InuYasha para desferir o golpe final, um sorriso mórbido se formando em seus pálidos lábios, o semblante se iluminando momentariamente.

Kagome decidiu que poderia, sim, agir de alguma forma para ajudar durante a luta. Uma flecha passou colada ao rosto de Naraku.

— Não se atreva! Juro que a próxima eu não erro! — ameaçou a morena.

Com uma expressão indefinida, Naraku encarou a garota. Tinha que tomar alguma providência—aquela garota do futuro era capaz de estragar tudo.

Ele caminhava decidido em direção a ela quando a voz de InuYasha ecoou no terreno do castelo.

Naraku virou-se bruscamente na direção em que estava estirado no chão o meio-youkai InuYasha. Ele não estava mais lá—agora estava frente a frente com Naraku, retirando Kagome de seu campo de visão.

A batalha recomeçou.

Não muito longe do local, até visível pela vista de Kagome, estavam quatro corpos estirados no chão.

— O que você acha, Kanna? Quanto vai demorar para ela chegar aqui? — perguntou Kagura inpaciente.

— Ela não vai demorar — disse como resposta uma voz fria e sem emoção.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! Estou de volta com uma reformulação de Ainda Há Esperança! Sobre a publicação, eu só postarei um novo capítulo quando tiver mais dois prontos****—assim que eu me organizo melhor. Vai ser uma fic de Romance/Drama/Angst, os primeiros capítulos só vão mostrar como a situação toda surgiu. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	2. O Luar na Chuva

**Ainda Há Esperança**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**O Luar na Chuva**

Kagome estava muito entretida demais na batalha em que InuYasha e Naraku estavam travando para pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Esperava por uma brecha de Naraku para atirar mais uma flecha, favorecendo o meio-youkai de cabelos prateados.

Enquanto seus olhos seguiam velozes todos os movimentos executados pelos dois, sua visão alcançou um youkai creme em um canto periférico de sua visão.

Quando Kagome reconheceu-o como Kirara, uma onda de preocupação a invadiu. Seu estômago afundou quando a procurou mais uma vez e não conseguiu enxergá-la.

A morena decidiu-se por verificar a batalha que Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara travavam com Kagura ao ser invadida por um mau pressentimento.

Kagome deixou o local correndo, evitando olhar para InuYasha mais uma vez. Pudera ver que ele lhe lançara um olhar preocupado quando a viu começar a correr, mas ela não podia distraí-lo. Em vez disso, continuava pensando. O que teria acontecido? Se é que realmente tivesse acontecido alguma coisa e não fora uma superstição tola.

Primeiro veio um clarão, seguido de um trovão. Este foi o sinal para uma forte chuva começar. Kagome acelerou a corrida quando as gotas de água começaram a se chocar contra seu rosto.

Em pouco tempo, seu uniforme escolar estava completamente ensopado. Locomovia-se como podia—protegendo os olhos com as mãos, tentando enxergar além das gotas da chuva que colidiam velozmente com o chão. Seus sapatos e meias se encharcaram com igual rapidez, o que comprometia seu equilíbrio e exigia dela cuidado extra para não tropeçar nas raízes das árvores.

Kagome chegou em um local não muito afastado—estava visível de onde estava anteriormente, observando a luta de Naraku e InuYasha.

A morena forçou a vista para distinguir os vultos na sua frente. Kagura se recostava casualmente a uma árvore, Kanna a seu lado. Primeiro, foi invadida pelo medo. Em seguida, horror—seus quatro amigos estavam caídos no chão.

Miroku, Shippou, Sango e Kirara estavam sem nenhuma vida expressa em seus olhos arregalados. Estavam todos mortos. Kanna havia usado seu espelho, que sugava toda a vida do ser, deixando apenas uma casca vazia.

Sob o luar, aquela chuva a castigava. Se não forçasse a vista, não precisaria ver os olhos sem vida de seus amigos—mas alguma coisa a impedia de fechar os olhos, de desviar o olhar. Suas lágrimas se camuflaram com as gotas de chuva que caiam sobre ela.

A garota, com os olhos marejados, estava com uma flecha apontada para Kanna e Kagura. O que poderia fazer? Não muita coisa, concluiu. Mas uma de suas opções—e a menos insana dentre todas elas—era essa. Kagura estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto—para ela, a vitória já era garantida.

Kagome atirou a flecha—as lágrimas finalmente rolando livremente por seu rosto. Kagura abriu ainda mais o sorriso quando ao invés do espelho fazer a flecha voltar contra Kagome, ele a absorveu.

A garota do futuro permaneceu imóvel, observando o espelho refletir brevemente os corpos sem vida de seus amigos. Aquela era uma flecha purificadora de sacerdotisa, era feita de almas, que seriam engolidas pelo espelho.

— Você já fez isso uma vez, garota! Acha que o espelho não foi reajustado para caber mais almas? — provocou Kagura triunfante, com um sorriso cada vez maior.

— Não é nada que mais flechas não resolvam! — berrou Kagome, fortalecida pela mera visão de ver os corpos estirados no chão voltarem a se mover, as lágrimas escorrendo livremente por seu rosto.

Kagome atirou mais uma flecha e o espelho a absorveu.

Nada aconteceu. Kagura ria alto.

A morena alcançou outra flecha.

"Acerte!" suplicou ela em pensamento, desesperadamente.

Kagome atirou a flecha. Novamente o espelho a absorveu.

— O espelho... — começou Kanna, com a voz distante. — Está quase cheio de almas...

— Kanna, minha irmã, você não conseguiria soltar as almas dos aldeões que invadiram o castelo? — perguntou Kagura esperançosa.

— Não — respondeu Kanna inexpressiva. — Se eu tentar soltar apenas uma... Todas as outras saem...

— Eu ainda tenho uma última flecha! — interferiu Kagome, apontando a flecha para Kanna.

Kagura percorreu os olhos ligeiramente pelo terreno, como se procurasse por alguma coisa. Quando a encontrou, ela começou a rir.

— Vamos! Atire-a! — desafiou.

Kagome sentiu todos os seus músculos congelarem por alguns segundos. Por que ela estava rindo? O que a mestra dos ventos poderia estar escondendo que a prejudicaria quando atirasse a flecha?

— Do que está rindo? — exasperou-se a garota. — Eu não estou brincando!

— Atire essa flecha — começou Kagura sorrindo — e deixe InuYasha morrer.

O espelho sugador de almas, então, mostrou o rosto de InuYasha. A atenção da garota se voltou para Kanna.

Kagome olhou fixamente para dentro do espelho. Tanto InuYasha quanto Naraku aparentavam estar muito feridos—o sangue dos dois ensopavam as vestes e o solo. Observando com atenção, a garota percebeu que uma parte de Naraku, parecida com um tentáculo, encontrava-se atrás do meio-youkai de cabelos prateados, preparada para absorvê-lo.

Kagome se virou bruscamente para a direção em que os meio-youkais lutavam; horror estampado nos olhos.

— Cuidado, InuYasha! — gritou Kagome atirando a flecha na direção em que estava o meio-demônio.

O pedaço de Naraku que absorveria InuYasha desapareceu rapidamente quando a flecha se aproximou.

Foi quando Kagome viu o rosto lívido de InuYasha que entendeu a situação. Gastara sua última flecha para salvar o meio-youkai, mas não podia fazer mais nada por si mesma agora.

Kanna começou a tentar arrancar a alma de Kagome mais uma vez, na esperança de que desta vez conseguiria finalmente.

"Eu estou... fraca", pensou Kagome, os joelhos trêmulos e a cor do rosto escairindo-se.

Estava tonta, não conseguiu se manter de pé, e os joelhos cederam. Seu corpo colidiu com a terra com um baque. Levantou-se com dificuldade, ficando de joelhos na terra molhada pela chuva que começava a enfraquecer, assim como ela.

Sem conseguir manter o equilíbrio, Kagome inconscientemente pendia de um lado para outro lentamente, olhando para seus amigos mortos no chão.

— Kagome! — gritou InuYasha em tom urgente.

O meio-youkai lançava olhares preocupados, gritava o nome da garota a todo segundo, mas sentia-se cada vez mais inútil só de pensar que nada poderia fazer para salvá-la—Naraku não o dava oportunidades para sair da luta e correr para socorrê-la.

InuYasha farejou o ar por alguns segundos. Fez uma cara de desaprovação, embora sua expressão se aliviara e sinais de alívio começavam a transparecer em seu rosto.

De repente, um pequeno redemoinho de ar apareceu ao lado de Kagome. Kanna, ao sinal de Kagura, parou de tirar a alma da garota.

Quando o vento parou de girar, apareceu um youkai-lobo. Ele era Kouga, o príncipe dos youkais-lobos de sua tribo.

Ligeiramente, o jovem de cabelos compridos pegou Kagome no colo e a tirou do alcance das duas irmãs—crias de Naraku. Kouga tentou colocar Kagome de pés no chão, mas, ao fazer isso, a morena cambaleou para frente, sem força nas pernas para manter-se de pé. Ele a segurou, observando-a com preocupação e horror.

Furioso, Kouga se virou para InuYasha e encheu os pulmões de ar antes de gritar:

— Cara-de-cachorro! Como deixou isso acontecer com ela?

Embora InuYasha estivesse ocupado com a luta que travava, conseguiu gritar de volta:

— E você acha que eu estou em condições de fazer alguma coisa? — exasperou-se, o alívio do rosto sumira.

Kouga, que agora não conseguia mais conter sua raiva, dirigiu-se a Kanna e Kagura.

— O que fizeram com ela? — gritou ele, enfurecido.

— Nada de mais... — respondeu Kagura cinicamente. — Só arrancamos metade da alma dela.

Kouga lançou a ela um olhar de profundo desprezo. A raiva lhe fervia o sangue de youkai e o seu rosto se contorcia em fúria. As presas de lobo instintivamente à mostra. A youkai dos ventos só havia visto aquele olhar sofrido e furioso uma vez—quando matou os companheiros da alcatéia de Kouga. Nunca esperou ver aquele olhar novamente. Não queria. Era um olhar com um instinto... Assassino? Talvez—mas algo mais dizia aquele olhar.

— Dê um fim nisso, Kanna! — demandou Kagura com urgência na voz, tentando evitar olhar Kouga nos olhos.

Kanna concentrou-se em Kagome—a garota permanecia de joelhos, pendendo para a direita, exatamente onde Kouga a deixara. Eventualmente, suas mãos se retraíam, trêmulas, mas logo voltavam a pender ao lado do corpo.

A youkai-nada a observou sem nada demonstrar. Finalmente arrancaria por inteiro a alma daquela garota que Naraku tanto temia. Só não conseguia compreender para que temer tal insignificância. Não compreendia como seu criador podia temê-la, uma humana tão frágil.

Kanna começou a tirar a alma da garota do futuro, mas com um movimento rápido de Kouga, a youkai começou a cair com a rasteira que ele passara nela. Em seguida, Kanna flutuou a alguns centímetros do chão, antes que caísse, e logo se recompôs. Concentrou-se em arrancar fora aquela alma que tanto perturbava seu mestre.

"Espero que isto resolva", pensou Kouga correndo rapidamente na direção de Kagome. Postou-se na frente dela, não sem antes observar por um segundo seu rosto inexpressivo. Os olhos da garota, porém, ainda detinham lágrimas—como se ela estivesse consciente o bastante para saber o que ele estava fazendo. Deu um breve sorriso para ela, tentando tranqüilizá-la.

Kanna retraiu seu espelho quando terminou de arrancar a alma. O corpo vazio emitiu um baque quando atingiu o chão. Para a surpresa da youkai-nada, fora a alma de Kouga que absorvera. Kagome continuava de joelhos, imóvel.

As lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto. A garota não conseguia gritar, não conseguia se mover. Viu o corpo do príncipe dos youkais-lobo se chocar com a terra e não pôde fazer nada. Estava impossibilitada, sem forças. Gritar de terror e tristeza era a primeira coisa que provavelmente faria.

Kagura andou lentamente até Kouga, passando por Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara. Estendeu seu braço para pegar os fragmentos da Jóia que estavam nas pernas do rapaz. Por que temia tanto o olhar assassino daquele youkai? A mestra dos ventos preferiu não pensar.

Quando tocou os fragmentos, Kagura sentiu uma forte dor no estômago e foi arremessada para trás.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que gostaram da reformulação do fic!** **A única dificuldade em fazer este capítulo foi por um certo personagem inexpressivo... *cof Kanna cof*Eu não conseguiria de jeito nenhum encaixar uma risada maquiavélica em seu perfil...**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	3. O Encontro de Duas Estrelas

**Ainda Há Esperança**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**O Encontro de Duas Estrelas**

Kagura arregalou os olhos antes de bater com força no chão.

— Eu... cheguei tarde — lamentou-se a recém-chegada moça de cabelos ruivos, que desferira o chute na youkai dos ventos.

Kagura se levantou com dificuldade, amparando seu estômago dolorido com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita estava com seu leque preparado.

— Ayame — Kagome chamou a garota fracamente, quase sem voz.

A garota se virou. Era uma youkai-lobo, como Kouga. Seus olhos estavam marejados e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas do tanto que correra. A respiração estava descompassada. Algo mais naquele rosto, como em Kouga, provocava um arrepio em Kagura. Ayame tinha um insaciável desejo de vingança.

—Ayame — Kagome chamou mais uma vez, rouca. — Saia daqui... — prosseguiu com dificuldade, tentando ficar de pé.

Kagura ria alto.

— Muito interessante... — disse Kagura ironicamente. − Você tenta salvar a alma desta garota enquanto a sua está pela metade!

Ayame olhou confusa para Kagome, cujos joelhos trêmulos lutavam para sustentar seu corpo.

— Alma pela metade...? — repetiu ela. — Kagome?

— Kanna! Arranque a alma dessa garota por inteiro! — ordenou Kagura.

Ayame pareceu continuar sem entender o que se passava, mas ajudou Kagome a se levantar e a tirou do alcance das irmãs-youkai.

— Fique aqui! — exclamou Ayame. — Cuidarei delas por vocês.

Mas Kagome sabia bem que quando a ruiva dissera "vocês", ela queria dizer por Kouga. Provavelmente, ela vira o noivo cair no chão protegendo a garota do futuro—ela devia ter visto os olhos sem vida dele quando seu corpo colidiu com o solo.

Ayame iniciou uma luta contra Kagura. Na ofensiva, estava se saindo muito bem. A ruiva golpeava sem parar, não deixando tempo para a youkai dos ventos ao menos se defender. Kagura, em uma tentativa frustrada de usar a "Dança das Lâminas do Vento", levantou seu leque, que foi jogado longe com um chute de Ayame.

A youkai-lobo não sorria, não se mostrava satisfeita. As lágrimas já haviam parado, mas seus olhos adquiriram um brilho diferente enquanto lutava. A ruiva se obrigada a olhar apenas para os olhos de Kagura, ignorando o cadáver do seu noivo que jazia no chão.

Ao ver que sua irmã não estava tendo sucesso na batalha, Kanna concentrou-se em Ayame para retirar-lhe a alma. A youkai-lobo não gostou do misterioso espelho fixado nela, então, com sua agilidade, ficou dando voltas em Kagura, até que aplicou uma chave de braço no pescoço da mestra dos ventos. Kanna, ao ver que seu novo alvo era sua irmã Kagura, quase que instantaneamente parou de mirá-la.

A youkai dos ventos reteve seu olhar nos corpos sem alma que estavam próximos. De repente, para o espanto de Ayame, Kouga emitiu um som.

A garota-lobo procurou-o com o olhar, ainda enfurecida, achando que era apenas uma peça de sua mente. Quando o encontrou, a ira de seus olhos desapareceu por completo quando o viu se levantando com dificuldade.

— Kouga! — ela exclamou, a voz presa na garganta.

Ayame soltou Kagura instantaneamente e correu para postar-se ao lado do rapaz-lobo. Quando ele conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, a ruiva jogou seu corpo contra o dele, abraçando-o aos prantos.

— Eu achei... Eu pensei que... — ela tentou dizer aos soluços, mas as palavras se recusavam a sair.

Kouga nada disse, e tão pouco correspondeu ao abraço da garota.

— Não... Ayame... — Kagome tentou alertá-la, fracamente—no tom de voz que sua força permitia.

Usando apenas braço direito, Kouga abraçou a ruiva de forma estranha, porém firme. Com a outra mão, ele segurava algo com a mesma firmeza.

Kagome se deslocou com dificuldade. Pegou a flecha que antes endereçara a Naraku—que não estava mais lá, tão pouco InuYasha. A morena preparou sua flecha e mirou em Kanna.

Kagome, então, pôde ver que o youkai-lobo estava com sua espada empunhada na mão direita.

Aquele não era Kouga. A garota-lobo percebeu sozinha enquanto ele a abraçava. Estava tudo distorcido, ele estava agindo estranhamente.

Ayame olhou para Kagome, que dizia para ela se afastar dele. A ruiva percebeu que já era tarde para tentar se libertar do abraço apertado dele. Não conseguia sair, não podia impedir os movimentos da outra mão do noivo. Sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue invadir sua boca quando Kouga usou sua arma contra ela. Ayame tentara desviar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi modificar o local do ferimento—a espada atravessou seu estômago.

Kagome atirou sua flecha na direção de Kanna. O espelho da youkai-nada automaticamente a absorveu. Com um som estridente, o espelho começou a se rachar.

— Tenho que soltar... — começou Kanna, com a mesma expressão vazia de antes.

Uma rajada de luz branca vinda do espelho iluminou o local. E sumiu logo em seguida, assim como a chuva cessou e a lua podia ser vista com mais clareza.

Kouga caiu novamente no chão, com Ayame ao seu lado—sem condições de manter-se de pé. A princípio, a ruiva não sentira dor, não sentira nada. Vagamente percebera que caíra no chão.

O youkai-lobo, assim como Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara, começou a abrir vagarosamente seus olhos.

Ayame mirava com curiosidade o rapaz de cabelos compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Conforme ela o observava, apertava com as mãos seu ferimento com força. Finalmente sentira dor. Atordoava seus sentidos e forçava seus olhos a se fecharem, embora ela lutasse contra isso. Em vez de ceder aos desejos do seu corpo ferido, tentou estancar o sangramento que lhe arrancava a cor do rosto rosado.

Kouga olhou para a youkai-lobo com igual curiosidade, sem entender o que se passava.

— Ayame...?

A ruiva apertou o ferimento com mais força—a dor não podia ser maior do que o alívio em ouvir a voz dele. A garota-lobo tentou forçar um sorriso para confortá-lo e dizer que tudo estava bem, mas ela não estava em condições—o sorriso que lançara a ele fora dolorido, embora aliviado. Alcançara seus olhos, porém, a fúria desaparecera por completo.

— O que foi? — questionou Kouga, sentando-se no chão para melhor observar o que afligia a garota.

O forte cheiro de sangue não o enganava, seu olfato aguçado não o deixava passar despercebido, principalmente por estar tão próximo, intoxicando-o. O rapaz tentou olhar o ferimento, mas não teve sucesso, uma vez que Ayame o escondia com as duas mãos, ensangüentadas.

Kouga aproximou-se tentativamente, mas Ayame o afastou com uma das mãos.

— Não se preocupe — disse ela com esforço. — Não é nada! Foi só de raspão!

O youkai-lobo podia claramente ver que não fora de raspão—a garota protegia o estômago com urgência e o sangue escorria por entre seus dedos. A lâmina da espada havia perfurado-a, mas Kouga não sabia o quão profundo o ferimento podia ser. A ruiva relutava a contar a verdade ao rapaz-lobo—ela sabia que seria muito doloroso para ele ouvir o que acontecera.

— Quem fez isso? — bradou ele, virando-se enfurecido para Kanna e Kagura. — O que vocês fizeram?

Nos lábios de Kagura formou-se um sorriso de desdém.

— Que feio, lobo! Colocar a culpa nos outros é realmente deprimente! — replicou a youkai dos ventos.

Ainda furioso, Kouga reteve seu olhar em Kagura, tentando decifrar suas palavras—entretanto, nenhum de seus pensamentos fazia sentido. Do que ela estava falando?

A mestra dos ventos aproveitava agora o olhar do youkai-lobo—já não lhe parecia mais assustador, parecia assustado. Ela sorriu com satisfação ao contatas que tinha tudo sob controle—ou quase.

Quando viu Miroku, Sango, Kirara e Shippou abrirem os olhos, temeu que, sem o espelho sugador de almas, ela e Kanna estivessem em desvantagem.

Com um movimento rápido, Kagura tirou uma pluma de seu coque. A pequena pena tornou-se grande o bastante para que ela e Kanna subissem e fugissem pelos céus. Quando estavam em uma altura considerável, provocou Kouga, rindo:

— Lobo, pergunte a ela quem fez isso!

As duas desapareceram no céu agora sem tantas nuvens arroxeadas. O céu estava mais claro, as estrelas finalmente começavam a aparecer, a lua sorria para eles.

— Ayame? — perguntou Kouga esperançoso.

O youkai-lobo esperou pela resposta com o olhar ansioso. Queria ajudar de alguma forma, queria fazer a garota parar de sofrer—estranhou que, no momento, aquele era seu único e maior desejo.

Para sua decepção, a ruiva não respondeu, tão pouco disse alguma coisa. Limitra-se a observar o semblante do noivo com atenção. Enventualmente, ela apertava o ferimento com mais força, tentando estancar o sangue que jorrava e transpassava seus dedos.

A pedido de Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara deixaram a orla para procurar InuYasha e Naraku, para ajudar o meio-youkai de cabelos prateados no que fosse possível.

A garota do futuro andava com dificuldade em direção aos youkais-lobo. Sorriu internamente ao notar que, diferente das outras vezes, Kouga não foi correndo ajudá-la—estava mais preocupado com Ayame; ele finalmente entendera.

— Maldita...! — praguejou Kagome, com seu tom normal de voz. — Ela usou a mesma tática que incriminou InuYasha, fazendo com que vocês lutassem... Você se lembra? Da noite em que perdeu seus companheiros?

— Está dizendo que... — começou Kouga, mas sua voz morreu antes de completar o que pensava.

— A Kagura usou a "Dança dos Cadáveres" — confirmou Kagome séria. — Assim ela te controlou.

Ayame baixou a cabeça para não olhar diretamente nos olhos de Kouga, agora sem brilho. Ela apertou com um pouco mais de força o seu ferimento, sem levantar a cabeça. Não o fizera para conter a dor—olhar para Kouga naquele momento provou-se ser a coisa mais dolorosa a ser feita. O moreno estava em estado de choque, sentindo-se responsável por algo que não tivera culpa.

— Ayame... — começou ele, primeiro levantando sua mão em direção a ela, como se fosse tocar seu rosto, e depois a abaixou, mudando de idéia. − Eu... sinto muito.

— Não foi culpa sua! — alterou-se ela, falando em tom ríspido com dificuldade. — Aquele não era você. Não pense mais nisso.

Com um salto, Kouga estava de pé. Kagome e Ayame o olhavam com curiosidade. O youkai-lobo, com os olhos vazios e sem brilho, agachou-se em frente a Ayame e a depositou suavemente nos braços.

— Tenho de levá-la para longe daqui! O ferimento está sangrando demais — justificou-se ele para Kagome, olhando-a seriamente. — Você se importa, Kagome?

A garota do futuro, um pouco mais tranqüila, acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Kouga estava preparado para partir, quando Kagome se lembrou de algo e os deteve. A morena abriu sua grande mochila amarela e, de dentro dela, tirou uma pequena maleta branca—nela estava escrito "_Kit de Primeiros Socorros_". De dentro dela, Kagome tirou alguns pequenos frascos e um rolo de gaze.

— São remédios da minha era — explicou ela rapidamente, deixando sem se preocupar com os olhares confusos que Kouga e Ayame trocaram. — Vou colocar um pouco disto — disse ela estendendo um pequeno frasco. — Vai fazer com que o processo de coagulação do sangue seja mais rápido. Depois farei um curativo um pouco improvisado...

Kouga depositou Ayame no chão com cuidado. Kagome passou um pouco do líquido que continha no frasco no abdômen da garota-lobo.

— Isso arde! — queixou-se ela com uma careta.

— Eu sei... Mas se eu não passar, você vai ter uma hemorragia — justificou-se Kagome séria, passando mais um pouco do remédio.

Ayame assentiu com a cabeça, embora continuasse fazendo caretas.

— Agora irei fazer o curativo — disse Kagome quando terminou de passar o remédio e o guardou na mochila.

Assim que a morena pegou esparadrapos de dentro da maleta branca e o rolo de gaze, começou a enfaixar a garota-lobo.

— Pronto! Terminei — anunciou Kagome. — Você está proibida de mexer nesse machucado! Tire-o pela manhã... — então ela entregou mais esparadrapos e gaze para Kouga. — Quando ela desfazer o curativo, faça outro.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Ayame fracamente, abrindo um meio sorriso. — Por que você está me ajudando...?

A pergunta soou absurda a seus próprios ouvidos. As duas não se odiavam de forma alguma. Estavam unidas por algo maior naquele dias, as pequenas querelas esquecidas—Kouga estava finalmente ao lado dela e Kagome não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com isso.

— Você salvou minha vida hoje — disse Kagome abrindo um sorriso. — E, mesmo que não o tivesse feito, eu te ajudaria da mesma forma. Nós nunca fomos rivais, Ayame — disse ela em tom mais baixo, piscando discretamente para a garota-lobo, que entendeu perfeitamente o que a jovem de cabelos escuros quis dizer e sorriu fracamente.

Kagome retribuiu o sorriso brevemente, olhando seriamente para o príncipe da tribo dos youkais-lobo do sul em seguida.

— Kouga, corra o mais rápido que puder. Não olhe para trás em momento algum. Não pare até que esteja em um lugar seguro — pediu ela, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos azuis.

O youkai-lobo colocou novamente a ruiva nos braços, pronto para uma nova partida. Kagome os observou em silêncio por breves segundos e então sorriu.

— Vão com cuidado!

Kouga assentiu.

— Kagome, — chamou ele, sério — não baixe a guarda nem por um segundo.

Ayame primeiro passou seu braço direito para trás do pescoço do noivo—movimento que não escapou do olhar atento de Kagome—e manifestou-se:

— Não sei ainda quando, — disse ela com um sorriso arteiro no rosto — mas você será a madrinha de nosso casamento!

A ruiva então puxou Kagome para perto com um braço, sem medir a força, abraçando a garota com o braço livre desajeitadamente.

Kouga enrubesceu.

— Eu vou estar lá — prometeu Kagome. Ela abriu a boca para continuar a falar, mas foi interrompida por Kouga.

— Para ser a noiva — ele completou a fala de Kagome nervosamente. — Era isso que ia dizer, não era?

Kagome lançou ao moreno um olhar de reprovação. Ambos sabiam que isso não era verdade—e a moça de cabelos escuros podia jurar que via medo nos olhos azuis do youkai-lobo. A garota não pôde conter um sorriso de deboche ao perceber a ironia—ele, que tanto jurava esposá-la, estava com medo de casar com a verdadeira noiva.

— Agora vão! — pediu Kagome com urgência. — Não percam nem mais um segundo neste lugar.

Kouga e Ayame trocaram olhares de preocupação rápidos antes de se virarem para a garota do futuro à frente deles, desejarem-lhe sinceramente que tudo ocorresse bem e, então, os youkais-lobo desapareceram na escuridão da floresta.

Kagome suspirou. Um final feliz naquela noite que, podia dizer, seria longa.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! Eu gosto muito deste capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado dele também. Desculpem a demora, mas o caso do plágio da minha fic "Para Lílian Evans" ainda não foi resolvido. Só espero que isso acabe logo. **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	4. A Ponta da Espada

**Ainda Há Esperança**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**A Ponta da Espada**

Decidida a amparar Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara na ajuda à InuYasha, Kagome começou sua caminhada pela floresta, à procura dos amigos.

Andando por poucos minutos, seus olhos e sua boca se escancararam. Levou as mãos à boca involuntariamente e iniciou uma corrida.

Kagome movia as pernas o mais rápido que conseguia, mas não parecia avançar nem um passo sequer. Seu destino parecia estar se distanciando cada vez mais.

De repente, tudo ficou escuro. Nada mais iluminava o local—a lua sumira por entre as árvores, as folhas escondiam o céu com perfeição. Embora às cegas, a morena não parou de correr.

Já estava cansada antes mesmo de enxergar o fim do corredor mal-iluminado. Propôs a si mesma que correria em linha reta, sem desviar do curso traçado por seus olhos. Quando se deu conta de que corria há alguns minutos, tentou se convencer de que não deveria estar tão longe do local onde estavam seus amigos.

Ao tropeçar em algo que estava fincado no chão, Kagome caiu na terra com um baque. A garota não se cortou, mas como bateu com força contra o objeto—o que deixou uma marca em sua perna.

A morena tateou o solo e pegou o que a fez cair. Seus dedos sentiram o objeto frio e pontudo. Era a espada Tessaiga—ou, pelo menos, metade dela.

Kagome, desesperada, reiniciou sua corrida. Lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, dificultando ainda mais a visibilidade.

Quando saiu da floresta e a luz da lua voltou a iluminar seu caminho, avistou seus amigos mais à frente. Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara estavam caídos no chão; marcas de garras em seus corpos.

A cor do rosto de Kagome desapareceu aos poucos—não se sentia bem. Desejava muito andar até eles, ansiosa, e ver se estavam vivos, mas suas pernas se recusavam a sair do lugar.

Diferentemente do que vira anteriormente—os quatro amigos estirados no chão com os olhos sem vida—, desta vez os observava ensangüentados, mas não conseguia ver os olhos. A esperança existia, mas Kagome não conseguiu, embora tentasse, convencer a si mesma de que eles ainda respiravam.

Quando conseguiu fazer com que a coragem voltasse a pulsar em seu sangue, correu até os amigos e sentiu cada pulso com atenção—o seu próprio disparado. A cor de sua face retornou aos poucos assim que ela pôde respirar aliviada; estavam vivos.

Apressadamente, Kagome alcançou o seu kit de primeiros socorros na mochila amarela e fez curativos em cada um de seus amigos que estavam desacordados.

"Sorte de vocês que estão desmaiados", pensou Kagome se lembrando da reação da youkai-lobo Ayame poucos minutos atrás. "Ia arder muito se estivessem acordados. Seria um problema contê-los sozinha", concluiu.

Shippou e Sango não se mexeram enquanto a garota do futuro passava o remédio; Kirara, porém, soltou uma espécie de rugido, e se levantou abruptamente, olhando atenta para os lados, como se tivesse algum inimigo à espreita—ao ver que era Kagome, tentou se conter e esperou que ela passasse o remédio; Miroku acordou quase que instantaneamente, gritando ao toque do remédio e rapidamente sentou-se.

— Kagome! — ele exclamou. — O que está fazendo? Tentando me matar?!

A moça de cabelos escuros revirou os olhos com o exagero do rapaz.

— Se eu não passar aí é que você morre — censurou-o fazendo uma careta ao ouvir suas próprias palavras; não era uma boa hora para brincadeiras.

Miroku relutou-se mais um pouco a deixar a amiga passar, mas também acabou cedendo ao observar melhor o rosto da morena e perceber o olhar cansado que ela carregava.

Quando terminou de passar o remédio em todos, Kirara e Miroku ajudaram Kagome a esconder os amigos em algum lugar seguro.

— Miroku, cuide deles com a Kirara. Eu vou atrás do InuYasha.

Miroku assentiu, observando a amiga se virar para o leste para correr novamente.

Kagome podia ver a floresta ia ficando cada vez mais próxima. As árvores que estavam de pé, estavam queimadas, enquanto as demais jaziam no chão, quebradas ou arrancadas pela raiz.

Kagome correu pelo caminho sem hesitar. Conforme acelerava, a paisagem se alterava—as árvores pareciam voltar à vida conforme ela se dirigia ao coração da floresta.

O semblante determinado e confiante da garota se transformou em assombro. Horror percorreu por suas veias e ela deixou-se intoxicar pelo medo por poucos segundos.

No seu campo de visão, ela podia ver uma batalha acirrada. Identificou Naraku, mas o outro youkai que lutava, movia-se rápido demais para que ela o reconhecesse.

"Onde está InuYasha?" perguntou-se Kagome tentando enxergar o rosto do youkai que lutava com Naraku por entre a fina névoa que envolvia o lugar. Tentou afastar o pensamento de que InuYasha fora derrotado de sua mente.

A moça de cabelos escuros se aproximou dos youkais com mais cautela, alerta.

As roupas vermelhas rasgadas do youkai desconhecido faziam com que ela fraquejasse. Quando viu seus cabelos prateados, fechou os olhos momentaneamente, um lágrima solitária escorrendo pela bochecha esquerda. Os olhos de InuYasha estavam vermelhos e alucinados; a boca estava escancarada, as presas à mostra.

— InuYasha...

Kagome percebeu, assombrada, que Naraku estava perdendo a luta. Ensangüentado e machucado, mal tinha chance de se defender frente a rapidez e os golpes seqüenciais de InuYasha.

— InuYasha! Pare! — gritou uma voz feminina vinda do lado oposto em que Kagome estava.

Conforme a névoa se dissipava, a garota de cabelos escuros percebeu de quem se tratava—não conseguira reconhecê-la só de ouvir a voz, estava atormentada demais para isso. A recém-chegada tinha uma aparência semelhante à de Kagome. Ela estava com o cabelo preso em uma fita branca e carregava uma expressão fria de sabedoria antiga.

Essa estranha mulher era uma sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou, que morreu pelo desejo de Naraku de corromper a Jóia de Quatro Almas, mas ela foi ressuscitada pela bruxa Urasue e vivia agora com um novo corpo, feito com a terra de sua sepultura e seus ossos; ela morrera nas mãos de Naraku, pensando que InuYasha a matara. O meio-youkai tivera o mesmo destino, embora tenha ficado lacrado em uma árvore até que Kagome, uma estudante colegial da era atual, tirasse o lacre feito por Kikyou. Acreditavam que Kagome Higurashi era a reencarnação dessa sacerdotisa.

Esse meio-youkai, Inuyasha, transforma-se em youkai quando sua espada Tessaiga é quebrada; quando isso ocorre, porém, sua vida fica em risco e ele não tem controle do que faz.

Kagome encarou longamente Kikyou. O que ela fazia ali? Assustada demais para pensar nos motivos da finada sacerdotisa, a garota do futuro olhou mais uma vez para InuYasha, agora um youkai-completo, atacando Naraku impiedosamente. Provavelmente fora ele mesmo quem atacara Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara mais cedo, sem controle sobre seus atos.

Kikyou pegou uma de suas flechas em um movimento lento e vagarosamente a preparou em seu arco.

"O que ela pretende fazer?" perguntou-se Kagome curiosa.

A sacerdotisa mirou sua flecha em Naraku, que continuava perdendo para o outro youkai.

O semblante de Kagome se iluminou momentaneamente quando ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo. A garota começou a correr em direção à batalha que estava sendo travada com esforço—correra demais naquela noite; suas pernas exaustas limitavam sua velocidade.

Kikyou olhou com desprezo pelo canto dos olhos para a garota que corria. Atirou a flecha que estava segurando sem pestanejar.

"Eu vou chegar a tempo!" obrigou-se Kagome em pensamento. "Eu _tenho_ que chegar a tempo. Por favor!"

A flecha atirada pela sacerdotisa de cabelos negros, entretanto, não estava indo em direção a Naraku—InuYasha seria atingido no peito, e a cena de cinqüenta anos atrás da era feudal se repetiria.

Kagome tentou acelerar a corrida com lágrimas nos olhos. InuYasha estava muito longe dela; longe demais para que ela conseguisse alcançá-lo correndo.

"InuYasha... Eu não vou conseguir chegar a tempo", lamentou-se a garota com as lágrimas rolando livremente pelo rosto.

Ela cessou a corrida com um movimento brusco. Só de pensar em InuYasha com uma flecha novamente cravada em seu peito, tinha vontade de gritar, em plenos pulmões, esperando que fosse um sonho ruim e que em breve acordaria. A imagem dele ferido, atingido pela flecha da antiga amante era uma imagem atordoante o bastante para que Kagome agisse com rapidez.

— SENTA!

Com a ordem de Kagome, InuYasha caiu de boca no chão em um movimento brusco, começado pelo pescoço e se estendendo por todo o corpo do youkai. A flecha purificadora atirada pela sacerdotisa passou velozmente sobre a cabeça dele.

O pescoço do youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos estava envolto por um colar de pequenas esferas negras e presas brancas. Combinado com uma palavra espiritual proferida por uma sacerdotisa, o colar aplaca os espíritos, ou seja, acalma o portador de alguma forma.

Ao ver que InuYasha desviara inconscientemente de sua flecha espiritual, Kikyou caminhou até Naraku com uma expressão de desgosto estampada na face. O youkai de longos cabelos negros estava caído no chão e mal se movia.

InuYasha mantinha-se caído, de bruços. Kagome o mirava com preocupação, afinal, ele não se levantara como costumava fazer.

Um som estridente ecoou na floresta, surpreendendo Kagome e os presentes, que viraram os rostos na direção das árvores.

Kagome virou seu corpo inteiro, então, e olhou com desconfiança para a floresta, onde se originara o barulho. Ao perceber que o que fosse que estivesse lá não havia se mexido mesmo com a reação da garota, a garota de cabelos escuros se levantou de seus joelhos e começou a andar cautelosamente em direção ao local.

Kikyou alcançou uma flecha e a mirou no arco, com um movimento lento e pensado.

Do local em que Kagome olhava, saíram Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara. Kirara carregava Sango e Shippou, enquanto Miroku andava ao lado da youkai com dificuldade.

Kikyou soltou a flecha.

— Kagome! — alertaram Miroku e Sango em um grito uníssono.

Uma silhueta, rápida como o vento, pegou Kagome no colo e tirou-a do caminho da flecha da sacerdotisa. Era InuYasha. Mas seus olhos já não estavam mais vermelhos, voltaram a apresentar o brilho dourado de meio-youkai.

A garota de cabelos negros foi depositada no chão com cuidado ao lado dos amigos, sem conseguir ao menos pronunciar o nome do rapaz que a salvara, enquanto InuYasha voltara rapidamente para lutar contra Naraku.

Kikyou estava lívida e trêmula. Não esperava que InuYasha salvasse Kagome; não esperava que ele passasse por ela sem lhe direcionar um olhar sequer, com frieza. Kikyou não estava mais no campo de batalha e Naraku estava sozinho, tentando se levantar.

Miroku aproveitou-se da situação para abrir o "Buraco do Vento".

Antes que os insetos infernais Saimyo-sho aparecessem, Naraku naturalmente estava sendo sugado. Eles se direcionaram para a mão direita do jovem monge, mas não foram sugados. Ao invés disso, ficaram voando livremente.

Os Saimyo-sho eram insetos mortalmente venenosos. O que o monge Miroku poderia fazer era continuar com o "Buraco do Vento" aberto, ser envenenado e aguardar por sua morte que não tardaria a chegar.

Sango não ficaria parada esperando que o sonho demente de Naraku fosse realizado e seu amigo morresse. Então, a moça de longos cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo começou a acertar os insetos com seu "Osso Voador", matando-os no ar. Estava ajudando, mas ainda restavam muitos deles.

Shippou, ao ver o que a exterminadora de youkais fazia, encheu-se de coragem e começou a usar seu "Fogo de Raposa" nos Saimyo-sho, na tentativa de ajudar a amiga. Mesmo com pouco de seu poder, Shippou acabou se tornando uma grande ajuda.

Se a situação continuasse naquele ritmo, Naraku seria completamente sugado.

Mas de Sango e Shippou, três insetos infernais escaparam; e seu destino era a mão direita do monge. Miroku recuou um pouco, mas manteve o Buraco do Vento aberto.

Os insetos estavam muito próximos, a ponto de envenená-lo, quando InuYasha surgiu perto dos amigos e usou suas "Garras Retalhadoras de Alma", reduzindo os três a pedaços.

Naraku, sem ver outra saída para si mesmo, jogou uma colméia inteira de insetos do inferno contra a mão do monge. De dentro da colméia saíram milhares de insetos, que começaram a atacar Sango e Shippou, que não conseguiram barrar sua passagem.

Miroku rapidamente fechou o "Buraco do Vento".

O céu escureceu novamente, mas o que se diferenciava do negro, era uma nuvem arroxeada de gás miasma que pairava sobre as cabeças dos presentes.

Desta nuvem, apareceu uma grande e majestosa pluma. Em cima dela, estavam Kanna e Kagura.

Quando aterrissaram, Kagura transformou a grande pluma, que adquiriu o tamanho real e a colocou em seu coque.

As youkais crias de Naraku caminharam lentamente até InuYasha, que ficou em posição de ataque, desembainhando sua espada.

— Abaixe a Tessaiga, InuYasha — disse uma voz masculina vinda de trás dele. Era uma voz muito conhecida pelo meio-youkai, uma voz muito odiada. — Não há necessidade alguma de lutar.

InuYasha olhou para trás sem necessidade. Ele reconhecia aquela voz fria. Encontrou atrás de si um youkai de longos cabelos prateado como ele, trajando vestes brancas com uma armadura.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! E então, gostaram? Finalmente a Kikyou apareceu—sinto muito para as pessoas que gostam dela, mas, como deu para perceber, eu definitivamente não gosto. **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	5. Uma Nova Aliança

**Ainda Há Esperança**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Uma Nova Aliança**

— Sesshoumaru! — exclamou InuYasha intrigado. — O que está fazendo aqui?

Diferentemente de InuYasha, aquele homem de cabelos prateados e vestes brancas era um youkai-completo. Eles eram irmãos, filhos de mães diferentes—Sesshoumaru era filho de mãe youkai e InuYasha de uma humana.

— Por que está tão assustado InuYasha? — perguntou calmamente em tom zombatório para o meio-irmão. — Não te matarei hoje, se é isso que te preocupa. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que se preocupar com você.

— Você acha que consegue me matar? — desafiou InuYasha, emitindo um som de irritação. — E você diz que não se preocupa com meio-youkais, mas ao que me consta você anda com um garotinha humana...

As acusações de InuYasha, entretanto, não surtiram efeito, uma vez que Sesshoumaru não estava mais escutando. O youkai andou calmamente na direção de uma clareira, na qual encontrava-se um youkai-lagarto e uma espécie de dragão com duas cabeças, que carregava a pequena garota humana a qual InuYasha delatou.

— Jaken, fique aqui com Rin.

— Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru — disse o youkai-lagarto prolongando os "s" da frase, falando como uma cobra.

Na Era Feudal, era comum ouvir dizer que Sesshoumaru era um youkai cruel, que considera humanos mais baixos que insetos—mas, se era tudo isso realmente verdade, o que aquela menina humana estava fazendo com ele?

Sesshoumaru caminhou lentamente até Naraku, que assistia a cena sem fazer nada—e ao que constava, InuYasha de tão descrente que estava, esqueceu-se completamente do inimigo.

O youkai-cão desembainhou uma das espadas que carregava na cintura. Ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, InuYasha barrou o caminho do meio-irmão colocando Tessaiga na frente de Sesshoumaru.

— Sesshoumaru! Quem vai matar esse maldito sou eu! — bradou com irritação.

Em instantes, Sesshoumaru desaparecera da vista de InuYasha; o youkai reapareceu, porém agora estava frente a frente com Naraku, com sua espada apontada para ele.

InuYasha tentou usar Tessaiga contra Sesshoumaru, tentando impedir que ele matasse Naraku, mas ele novamente desapareceu.

Agora Sesshoumaru estava atrás de InuYasha.

— Detestável irmão, eu venho aqui para matar um maldito que você também deseja a morte e vem tentando me atingir com a Tessaiga, meio-youkai imundo? — perguntou ele friamente, apontando sua espada para InuYasha. — Você quer que eu te elimine primeiro?

— Não sou eu quem você veio aqui para tirar a vida, Sesshoumaru — retrucou InuYasha em um tom espantosamente calmo, embora seu sangue estivesse fervendo. — Há outro meio-youkai aqui que você deseja a morte muito mais do que a minha — disse InuYasha olhando com desgosto para Naraku.

— Um meio-youkai, hein? — disse Sesshoumaru com desprezo olhando para Naraku. — Que nojento! Não terei piedade de você. Acabarei com um só golpe para não sujar minhas mãos com seu sangue imundo. Morra!

Sesshoumaru tentou desferir um golpe único em Naraku, mas ao invés do som de carne sendo cortada, ecoou um som de metais se chocando. InuYasha havia defendido o golpe do meio-irmão com sua própria espada.

Impreterivelmente, Sesshoumaru achou o ato odioso, e começou a lutar com o meio-irmão.

— InuYasha! Sesshoumaru! Parem! Vocês estão aqui por causa do Naraku! E não pelo ódio que sentem um pelo outro! — pediu Miroku, tentando acalmá-los, mas só piorando a situação. O ódio mútuo dos irmãos parecia crescer quanto mais tempo passavam juntos.

Sesshoumaru desferia uma seqüência de ataques em InuYasha, que por sua vez defendia impossibilitado de atacar pela rapidez do irmão.

Kagome tinha em mãos uma flecha—a que havia usado anteriormente contra Naraku, quando ele havia se esquivado. Ela a encaixou no arco e mirou. Entretanto, logo parou ao olhar o meio-youkai de cabelos negros novamente.

Enquanto os meio-irmãos brigavam, Sango agora estava frente a frente com Naraku.

A moça enfaixada ameaçava pegar o "Osso Voador"; encostou primeiro as pontas de seus dedos nele, e em seguida segurou-o com firmeza. Com um movimento brusco e rápido, a exterminadora atirou sua arma em forma de bumerangue. Ele cortou o ar velozmente, chamando a atenção de todos; InuYasha e Sesshoumaru pararam de se atacar para observar o ataque.

Naraku foi atingido de raspão—mesmo estando preparado para o ataque, seus ferimentos o impediam de realizar uma esquiva rápida o bastante. O "Osso Voador" retornou para Sango com o antebraço de Naraku.

Sango arrancou o pedaço do braço do meio-youkai do "Osso Voador" e jogou-o no chão, olhando-o enojada. A exterminadora preparou novamente sua arma para um ataque e a atirou.

Desta vez, Kanna surgiu na frente de Naraku. Com esse ato, o espelho que ela carregava foi ativado, fazendo com que Sango fosse atingida brutalmente por sua própria arma e jazesse imóvel no chão.

— Sango! — chamou Kagome, correndo em direção à garota caída no chão.

— Kanna! — Kagura gritou pasma. — Por que você...!

O semblante de Naraku estava pálido. Kagura nunca o vira tão assustado—se Kagome o atingisse com suas flechas espirituais seria o fim dele. Sem dúvida ele também sabia desse fato, por isso o espanto.

Kagome, porém, no desespero de ajudar a amiga ferida, esqueceu suas flechas e seu arco no lugar em que estava anteriormente.

Naraku também percebeu isso—ele deu uma risada abafada, abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ver que a garota corria em direção à amiga sem seu arco-e-flechas. Um sorriso demente. Um breve brilho passou por seus olhos e Kagura teve certeza de que ele planejava algo.

Conforme a garota do futuro chegava mais perto de Sango, aproximava-se conseqüentemente de Naraku também. A julgar que Kagome corria cada vez mais rápido, seu destino estava prestes a ser alcançado.

Ela cessou a corrida abruptamente, porém, quando Miroku a segurou.

— Me solta, Miroku! — gritou ela, olhando para a amiga caída, desespero em sua voz. — Sango vai acabar se ferindo mais!

— Olhe bem. O que tem ao lado dela?

Kagome olhou e arregalou os olhos, a coloração do rosto sumindo aos poucos.

— O braço de Naraku — constatou assombrada.

— Então, você já sabe, não é? Se você for ao encontro dela, será absorvida.

O sorriso débil de Naraku murchou e o brilho dos olhos desapareceu.

— Mas... A Sango... — ela falou pausadamente. — Ela... Ela tem os mesmos riscos de ser absorvida quanto eu! Deixe-me ir até ela Miroku! — suplicou Kagome.

Mas a conversa deles foi interrompida por uma outra conversa, entre duas irmãs, há poucos metros de distância.

— Kanna! — exasperava-se Kagura. — Eu ainda não entendo! Por quê, Kanna? Por quê!

— Naraku possui em mãos nosso destino. Nossa vida... E nossa morte.

Naraku virou sua atenção para a conversa das duas. Ele deu uma breve risada e materializou um pequeno objeto em sua mão direita. Ele apertou a estranha estrutura.

Kanna soltou um grito longo e agudo. Foi a primeira vez que os presentes o viram emitindo uma emoção—seu rosto demonstrava dor. Ela colocou a mão em seu próprio peito antes de cair para o lado direito. O espelho que ela carregava estava quebrado. Ela estava morta.

— Naraku! — bradou Kagura, investindo contra ele com lágrimas nos olhos.

Aquela estrutura que antes estava na mão de Naraku desapareceu. No lugar dela, apareceu outra. Ele a apertou com igual força.

Kagura colocou a mão no próprio peito, um pequeno grito escapando de seus lábios rubros.

— Que pena, Kagura... Se você tivesse sido um pouco mais leal... — ele deu um sorriso e apertou mais um pouco o coração.

Kagura fez uma expressão que demonstrava que ela não conseguiria agüentar mais.

— Kanna... Ela era leal! — disse ela com dificuldade.

— É verdade... — disse ele apertando mais um pouco o coração da mulher, fazendo que Kagura soltasse um grito. — Mas a irmã mais velha tem de pagar pelos atos da mais nova... Você sabia que eu possuía o coração de vocês. Mas você simplesmente não deu importância! Agora que está finalmente percebendo que sua hora chegou resolve se preocupar com sua irmã? Você nunca demonstrou preocupação com Kanna... Sempre ficou presa à liberdade que tanto desejava. Como se sente com tudo o que fez agora, Kagura?

— Cale essa sua boca nojenta! — ordenou ela fracamente, mas ainda sim mantendo sua postura resistiva.

Naraku apertou com mais força o coração de Kagura. Mas ela não gritou; nem ao menos fez expressões de dor. Ela estava em sua postura normal, como se a dor tivesse sumido, mas respirava alto e com dificuldade.

Sua postura recomposta era devido a Kagome, que havia buscado sua flecha e atirado-a contra Naraku. A flecha cortou o ar velozmente em direção ao meio-youkai.

Naraku, em uma tentativa frustrada de se esquivar, foi atingido no braço direito. Como aquela era uma flecha espiritual, fez um assombroso estrago no membro superior de Naraku.

Furioso, o meio-youkai partiu a flecha em dois pedaços desproporcionais e tirou-os do próprio braço, fazendo com que a chaga sangrasse mais.

A carne de Naraku regenerou-se lentamente; a grande ferida desapareceu quando o processo terminou. Sobrara apenas um pequeno buraco que estava aos poucos recuperando sua forma original.

Ele estendeu o braço na direção de InuYasha; o membro logo se alongou e os dedos de Naraku tentaram alcançar o meio-youkai de cabelos prateados.

InuYasha desembainhou Tessaiga e cortou o braço de Naraku que se esticava em sua direção.

Um grito ecoou pelo local—um grito vindo de Kagome. Ela estava sendo segurada no ar pelo outro braço de Naraku.

O meio-youkai de cabelos negros havia tentado atacar InuYasha para distrair a todos enquanto capturava Kagome com o outro braço.

InuYasha investiu a toda velocidade contra o braço de Naraku que segurava Kagome e Sango, na tentativa de cortar o membro, atirou seu "Osso Voador".

Mas InuYasha chocou-se com a arma em forma de bumerangue, pois Naraku trouxe o braço e Kagome para perto de si.

O meio-youkai de cabelos prateados começou a correr em direção a Naraku, mas foi parado pelo meio-irmão Sesshoumaru.

— Sesshoumaru! — gritou InuYasha enfurecido.

— Se você for até lá, a humana morrerá — disse o youkai indiferente.

Naraku sorriu maliciosamente.

— Muito bem! Escutou, InuYasha? A vida de Kagome está em minhas mãos.

Sem saber o que fazer em seguida, InuYasha simplesmente olhava encolerizado para Naraku, tentando pensar em algum plano para tirar a humana de perto do inimigo.

Da mão de Naraku que não estava segurando a garota do futuro, surgiram enormes garras. O meio-youkai de cabelos negros levantou os olhos para ver a reação de InuYasha—o rapaz encarava a humana com uma expressão aflita, o ódio dos olhos praticamente desaparecera e dera lugar ao desespero.

Naraku cravou suas garras no ventre de Kagome em seguida. A garota arregalou os olhos conforme viu seu sangue espirrar, embora nada tivesse sentido a princípio. Seus sentidos pareciam deixar seu corpo. Não conseguia sentir dor; não sentia o gosto do sangue que invadia sua boca; não via mais nada além de borrões brancos se mexendo vagarosamente na paisagem negra; o cheiro de terra molhada dera lugar a um aroma metálico que a intoxicava... E não conseguira ouvir mais nada além de InuYasha gritando seu nome.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! Gostaram do capítulo? Um pouco mais movimentado, agora que temos o Sesshoumaru. **

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	6. O Retorno de Kikyou

**Ainda Há Esperança**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**O Retorno de Kikyou**

Quase que instantaneamente Kagome caiu no chão—InuYasha cortara fora o braço de Naraku que a suspendia.

O meio-youkai de cabelos prateados segurou o corpo da garota próximo ao seu, sem ousar respirar o ar em volta da moça, o cheiro metálico do sangue dela intoxicava o ambiente e fazia com que o sentimento de culpa o invadisse. Sem ouvi-la respirar, seu rosto ficou pálido. Não ousou encarar seu rosto—não queria ver os olhos dela. Estariam acusando-o? Estariam vidrados e sem vidas? O brilho alegre que tanto gostava os teria deixado? Imaginou por um momento não ouvir mais a voz dela e suas mãos tremeram sob o corpo da garota de longos cabelos negros.

Naraku pegou os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas que Kagome carregava em um frasco e se afastou. Utilizando-os, ele fez com que seu próprio corpo se transformasse—suas pernas se tornaram tentáculos, que estavam em grande número e se mexiam de forma desconexa.

Sango deixou o "Osso Voador" preparado, assustara-se com o que acontecera com Kagome, não poderia baixar a guardar e deixar acontecer mais coisas com seus amigos.

Enchendo-se de coragem, InuYasha aproximou seu ouvido do rosto de Kagome e esperou pelo sopro da respiração dela. Sem sucesso, suas pernas cederam e, de joelhos, ele rapidamente alcançou o pulso da garota.

Miroku se aproximou e parou atrás do meio-youkai, olhando ansioso e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado.

— Ela ainda está viva! — exclamou aliviado, mas mantendo a expressão preocupada.

Ele já tinha se decidido. InuYasha pegou Kagome no colo com cuidado e entregou seu corpo inerte nos braços do monge.

— Leve-a para longe daqui — pediu ele, o olhar decidido.

— O quê?

— Tire-a desse lugar — repetiu ele. — E leve a Sango junto — prosseguiu InuYasha sério.

— Está bem... Mas e quanto a você InuYasha? — perguntou o monge com uma expressão preocupada, de quem já sabia o que o meio-youkai estava tramando, que conhecia o amigo bem o bastante para saber o que ele queria.

— Eu ficarei aqui para acabar com esse maldito — respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

O monge se reteve no lugar, pensando por alguns segundos.

— O que está esperando? Vá logo!

— Desculpe, InuYasha, mas acho melhor levarmos a senhorita Kagura conosco... — disse ele olhando tristemente para a youkai dos ventos, que chorava desolada sobre o corpo da irmã mais velha.

— Maldição! — esbravejou ele, irritado. — Droga! Leve-a com vocês! Contanto que vocês saiam desse lugar o mais rápido possível!

Miroku, com Kagome desacordada em seus braços, deixou InuYasha. O meio-youkai, entretanto, postou-se na frente do monge e encarou novamente a garota desacordada. Estava mais lívida ainda—seu sangue escorria nas mãos de Miroku e caia na terra molhada pela chuva com sons ritmados. Com dor nos olhos, InuYasha não pôde evitar abaixar-se na direção da garota e depositar um beijo demorado na testa pálida da moça. Em seguida, fechou os olhos e se virou novamente para Naraku.

Atordoado, Miroku correu até a exterminadora de youkais para lhe passar a mensagem de InuYasha. Sango tentou protestar:

— Não é só InuYasha que tem motivos para lutar com ele! — bradou a moça tentando andar, mas Miroku se pôs na frente dela.

— Estou apenas passando a mensagem à diante! Se InuYasha ficar bravo, a culpa não vai mais ser minha! E você sabe como InuYasha é quando fica estressado!

Sango refletiu um pouco.

— Está certo — consentiu ela tristemente ao observar o semblante de dor de Kagome; a amiga que já a ajudara tantas vezes naquele dia estava sofrendo.

Ela chamou pela youkai Kirara que estava perto dos acompanhantes de Sesshoumaru—o dragão de duas cabeças, o youkai-lagarto e a garotinha humana Rin.

Kirara ela estava em sua forma menor; não mais parecia um grande felino, agora se assemelhava a uma pequena gatinha creme. Com uma expressão satisfeita e os olhos fechados, ela era acariciada por Rin.

Ao ver a amiga, Kirara deu alguns passos para afastar-se da pequena menina e transformou-se. Então, ela foi ao encontro do monge e da exterminadora.

Miroku ajeitou Kagome em Kirara de forma que ela não fosse cair durante o percurso, mas foi tudo em vão, pois Sango teve se ficar segurando as costas de Kagome para que ela não tombasse para trás.

Miroku tentou montar atrás de Kagome, mas Sango impediu-o.

— Não, não, não! Você com certeza fará alguma gracinha, seu pervertido! Você vai na frente, senhor monge!

Miroku montou na frente de Kagome, desapontado.

Sango passou uma perna para montar em Kirara, mas desistiu e voltou a perna para o solo. A jovem exterminadora de youkais seguiu em linha reta em direção à garotinha humana.

Miroku, então, inspirou-se pelo movimento de Sango e desceu de Kirara, dirigindo-se para a chorosa Kagura.

Sango parou em frente à garotinha Rin e agachou-se.

— Você não gostaria de vir com a gente, pequenina? — perguntou a exterminadora sorrindo.

A garota olhou para os dois lados para ver se era com ela mesmo e, então, ao perceber que realmente Sango estava falando com ela, respondeu:

— O senhor Sesshoumaru ainda está aqui... Vou ficar com ele! — disse docemente a garotinha sorridente.

— Sesshou... — começou Sango confusa. — Sesshoumaru? — contestou ela abismada, olhando para ele.

Para a surpresa da exterminadora de youkais, o youkai de cabelos prateados olhava diretamente para ela. Como se estivesse acompanhando a conversa desde o princípio, Sesshoumaru falou do lugar em que estava:

— Rin, acompanhe-os.

— Eu não posso ficar com o senhor? — perguntou docemente.

— Não, Rin — respondeu Sesshoumaru demonstrando indiferença diante de toda a doçura que a menina dirigia a ele. — Vá com eles.

— Certo! — disse ela sorrindo. Então ela se virou para Sango. — Eu vou com vocês!

Sango estendeu a mão para a garotinha para andarem juntas. Rin olhou confusa para a mão de Sango estendida. A pequena humana não segurou a mão da exterminadora imediatamente. Quando Sango começou a encolher a mão, Rin a agarrou, sorrindo.

A garotinha estava tão feliz que começou a andar e mexer sua mão e a de Sango para frente e para trás. Quem olhasse nem notaria que aquilo era um campo de batalha.

Ao ver que ia montar em Kirara, Rin abriu um sorriso maior ainda. Miroku acomodou Rin atrás de Kagome.

— Vamos, senhor monge? — perguntou Sango, montando em Kirara.

— Só um minuto! Senhorita Kagura vem conosco.

— Espere um pouco, senhor monge... — protestou a moça de cabelos negros. —Kirara não vai agüentar tanta gente!

— Você não está entendendo! Eu e Kagura vamos atrás de vocês em sua pluma... — explicou ele com um tom malicioso na voz.

— Ah... — pronunciou Sango tentando esconder a tristeza que subitamente a invadiu. Mas ela mudou rapidamente de expressão, antes que o monge percebesse. — Você não pode ir com ela, mas se você fizer uma de suas gracinhas você já era! — alertou-o.

— Já estou ciente disso. Então terei de inventar uma desculpa bem grande...

Com um movimento rápido e irritado, Sango deixara um galo na cabeça de Miroku com seu "Osso Voador".

— Querida Sango, não precisa ficar com ciúmes! — disse ele a abraçando pela cintura, mas descendo um pouco mais a mão...

Com um movimento ainda mais rápido que o anterior e muito mais irritado, Miroku ficara com uma marca vermelha de mão em sua bochecha direita.

— Vá logo, desgraça! Contanto que não esteja perto de mim está bom! — gritou ela brava, preparando o "Osso Voador".

Conforme Miroku correu ao encontro de Kagura, Sango se virou para subir em Kirara e agradeceu aos céus por Rin estar preocupada demais em tentar acariciar a cabeça de Kirara—sem sucesso, uma vez que Kagome estava na sua frente—para prestar atenção no diálogo que ocorrera entre ela e o monge.

Sango montou atrás de Rin e disse a Kirara que eles poderiam partir.

InuYasha caminhava lentamente em direção a Naraku, porém, eles ainda estavam muito distantes. Naraku olhou para o rapaz, um sorriso débil de alastrando pelo rosto.

— Está tudo perdido para você, InuYasha — constatou o meio-youkai de cabelos negros quase que para si.

InuYasha ficou frente a frente com Naraku; embora separados por uma distância considerável, os dois meio-youkais lançavam olhares mútuos de profundo ódio.

Com Tessaiga empunhada, InuYasha correu em direção a Naraku, atacando-o; porém o outro defendeu o golpe. Isso desencadeou uma série de ataques por parte de InuYasha, esperando que a defesa do outro meio-youkai falhasse.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados passou Tessaiga para a mão esquerda e atacou Naraku bem de perto. O de cabelos negros defendeu o ataque. InuYasha, porém, aproveitou a curtíssima distância que os separava e deu-lhe um soco entre os olhos.

Naraku acabou sendo jogado para trás, dando um espaço curto de tempo para InuYasha atacá-lo.

InuYasha usou a "Ferida do Vento", mas o ataque não chegou a ferir Naraku—o meio-youkai envolveu-se com seus próprios tentáculos, formando algo parecido com um casulo.

Com o impacto do ataque, os tentáculos de Naraku explodiram, e o corpo do jovem de cabelos negros se mostrou intacto. Com seu processo de regeneração lento, ele estava tentando fazer com que seu corpo voltasse ao normal.

Sesshoumaru, não agüentando mais assistir, andou com sua espada empunhada até Naraku.

— InuYasha, você não faz nada direito! — disse o youkai com tom superior, sem alterar sua feição indiferente. — Meio-youkai imprestável!

— Sesshoumaru! Eu quero terminar o que comecei! — queixou-se InuYasha irritado.

Naraku regenerou-se e tomou sua forma habitual, mas lhe faltava um braço—a regeneração ainda não estava completa. Então, o meio-youkai finalmente se pronunciou:

— Sesshoumaru, se eu fosse você, cuidaria da sua garotinha.

— Maldito — praguejou Sesshoumaru com frieza.

— Se você não correr, — disse Naraku com um sorriso — não sei o que poderá acontecer com ela...

Sesshoumaru deu as costas aos meio-youkais e começou a andar.

— InuYasha! — chamou o youkai-cão.

O meio-irmão olhou-o, atendendo ao chamado.

— Deixarei por sua conta. Você queria tanto acabar com ele, então vá em frente!

O youkai desapareceu, caminhando por entre a neblina que se formava em volta do campo de batalha.

— Melhor assim! — InuYasha estralou os dedos. — Agora podemos lutar melhor!

Conforme InuYasha girou os ombros para iniciar a batalha, apertou um de seus ferimentos no braço que ardia.

Naraku, aproveitando que InuYasha estava segurando seu ferimento, usou seu braço que estava fora do corpo para tentar pegar um fragmento da "Jóia de Quatro Almas" que estava embutido em seu corpo; mas com um novo golpe de InuYasha, voou para longe.

— Você acha que eu sou cego? — zombou InuYasha, tirando as garras de seu ferimento; elas estavam ensopadas de sangue. – "Garras Voadoras"!

O braço de Naraku desconexo ao corpo foi fatiado.

O jovem de cabelos negros tentava raciocinar e montar um novo plano quando InuYasha atacou antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. A perna esquerda de Naraku foi cortada fora.

Agora ele estava tentando se regenerar, mas não conseguindo realizar o processo direito por estar muito fraco e sem o fragmentos da Jóia faltante.

InuYasha aproveitou que Naraku não conseguia se movimentar normalmente e pegou o fragmento da "Jóia de Quatro Almas".

Deferiu, então, o golpe final em Naraku.

Mas o golpe que era para ser definitivo acabou nem sequer atingindo o rapaz de madeixas negras. InuYasha parou de desferir o golpe ainda mesmo quando estava no ar, pois Tessaiga ficou em sua forma primária, a de lâmina enferrujada.

Isso tudo por causa de uma flecha—uma simples flecha que agora residia no chão.

InuYasha e Naraku olharam para ver quem fora que atirara. Kikyou os encarava de volta, sem emoção nos olhos.

— Kikyou! — exclamou InuYasha, a voz pesarosa e confusa mais uma vez.

A sacerdotisa chegou cada vez mais perto de InuYasha e Naraku. Os dois meio-youkais permaneceram imóveis.

InuYasha embainhou sua espada e se posicionou defensivamente.

Kikyou parou de repente em frente aos dois meio-youkais; olhou-os de um para o outro, como se estivesse se decidindo entre eles.

De repente, seus olhos negros profundos pousaram nos dourados de InuYasha. O rapaz de cabelos prateados encarou a sacerdotisa, confuso.

Naraku olhava a cena com desgosto, a boca se contorcendo em uma linha fina e torta, os lábios pressionados com força um contra o outro.

InuYasha não percebeu os olhares de Naraku, tão pouco entendeu o que se passava ou pensou em algo sensato o bastante para fazer. A sacerdotisa chegou mais perto do meio-youkai, cujos olhos dourados nada denunciavam além de dúvida.

— InuYasha, — começou ela, segurando o kimono do meio-youkai com delicadeza e urgência. — Por que a minha cópia e não eu...?

— Kagome não é sua cópia! — defendeu-se ele, livrando-se das mãos frágeis de Kikyou. — Está longe de ser isso; você é Kikyou e ela é Kagome. São personalidades diferentes!

Dor passou rapidamente por seus olhos antes de determinação.

— Você já não é mais a mesma Kikyou. Eu não te conheço mais. E eu descobri que posso voltar a sentir de novo... — o olhar dele se reteve decidido no dela, sem distrações. — A minha Kikyou está morta. Ela morreu nas mãos do Naraku, e é por isso que eu estou aqui hoje. Eu vou vingar a mulher que eu amei cinqüenta anos atrás.

A sacerdotisa nada disse. Seus olhos não deixaram transparecer nenhuma emoção. Seus braços, porém, momentaneamente abraçaram o próprio corpo antes de se esticarem para segurar a gola do kimono de Naraku, trazendo-o para perto. Com a outra mão, ela segurou a gola das vestes vermelhas de InuYasha.

Seus youkais-carregadores-de-alma apareceram e enlaçaram os dois meio-youkais, impedindo que eles se movessem.

— Se eu tiver que morrer... — começou ela; dor, fúria e frustração estampadas nos olhos. — Vocês dois vão para o inferno junto comigo!

Uma enorme cratera se abriu no chão e uma luz vermelha os envolvendo.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! Sempre gostei da idéia de Kikyou se achar a dona dos corações alheios... ****E então? Gostaram do capítulo?**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	7. Eu Vi Você

**Ainda Há Esperança**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Eu Vi Você**

A exterminadora de youkais de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo não parava de olhar para cima, preocupada. Embora não quisesse demonstrar, sua preocupação residia na pluma da youkai Kagura, a mestra dos ventos.

Já estavam distantes do castelo de Naraku, em um lugar o qual não fora ainda afetado por sua presença—eles sobrevoavam um campo coberto por belíssimas flores, de várias cores e aromas.

Rin estava sempre sorrindo. Sango tinha de segurá-la, já que a menina se projetava para os lados, tentando alcançar algumas flores—sem sucesso.

Toda a calmaria que o campo florido proporcionou a Sango se exvairiu quando eles passaram a sobrevoar uma floresta—ela era escura e emanava uma imensa energia maligna. A pressa os impedia de analisar melhor o local, então passaram por ela com grande velocidade.

Chegaram, então, ao poço Come-Ossos. Era um poço seco, no qual as pessoas do vilarejo próximo a ele jogavam ossos de youkais mortos. Surgiram mitos sobre ele, já que os ossos jogados misteriosamente sumiam.

Esse poço também está conectado com a era da garota Kagome, estudante colegial.

O grupo chegou em um vilarejo, onde Kirara e a pluma de Kagura pousaram. Todos os integrantes desmontaram, com exceção de Kagome, que não estava em condições de explicar o ocorrido a ninguém.

Miroku se adiantou para pegar Kagome nos braços, mas Sango o impediu.

— Senhor monge, eu vou levar Rin até a senhora Kaede — alertou-o a exterminadora. — Não se atreva a fazer qualquer gracinha com a Kagome!

Quando Sango se virou e começou a caminhar de mãos-dadas com a pequena Rin em direção a uma das casas do vilarejo, uma mão segurou o ombro de Miroku com força. O monge se assustou e soltou uma exclamação. Foi o suficiente para Sango se virar rapidamente, com o "Osso Voador" já preparado.

Kagome segurava o ombro de Miroku, apoiando-se nele.

— Ka... Kagome! — exclamou Sango, aliviada.

— Senhorita Kagome! Que bom que acordou! — disse Miroku a ajudando a descer da youkai Kirara.

Kagome olhou assustada para a paisagem que estava em volta.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ela, exasperada. — Por que estamos no vilarejo da vovó Kaede?

— Acalme-se senhorita Kagome — pediu Miroku. — Depois que você ficou desacordada, InuYasha pediu para que todos viéssemos com você para longe da luta.

Os olhos da garota do futuro se arregalaram com um novo brilho.

— Não! — bradou ela, desespero nos olhos. — Vamos voltar! Ele não vai conseguir sozinho! Temos de voltar para ajudá-lo!

— Acalme-se! — pediu Sango. — InuYasha é bem forte, e ele ainda está com Sesshoumaru!

Kagome pareceu um pouco mais aliviada. Naraku poderia ser forte, mas se InuYasha lutasse com o irmão mais velho, eles não tinham chances de perder.

Então Rin se manifestou, assustando Kagome que ainda não havia visto a pequena:

— O senhor Sesshoumaru é forte, não é? — perguntou ela tomando fôlego. — Senhor Sesshoumaru é muito forte! — respondeu a própria pergunta rapidamente, olhando em volta. — Onde está senhor Jacken? Ficou com o senhor Sesshoumaru? — indagou ela, sem parar para respirar.

Rin continuou falando e fazendo perguntas ininterruptamente enquanto eles andavam em direção a cabana da velha Kaede.

De repente, Miroku parou.

— Que forte energia maligna!

O céu se escureceu com rapidez conforme ele falou. O cenário mudou—eles não estavam mais no vilarejo, e sim aquela floresta que passaram no caminho.

Sango trouxe Rin para perto de si. Shippou, o filhote de raposa, acomodou-se nos braços de Kagome, amedrontado. Kirara e Miroku ficavam à frente do grupo.

Conforme ouviram passos, aceleraram.

Uma foice cortou o caminho e a figura apareceu—era mais uma marionete que Naraku costumava usar.

— Kohaku! — exclamou Sango, alívio e tristeza na voz.

Rin olhava para ele. Não consegui perceber se a menina estava triste ou alegre com a presença do menino.

— Ko-Kohaku...? — chamou a garotinha confusa.

O garoto não demonstrava expressão alguma além do evidente desejo de matar. Sango olhava fixamente para o irmão mais novo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

O garoto, ainda não olhava para a irmã—estava com o olhar fixo em Kagome. Mas ele olhou para a irmã e a ela retribuiu um olhar frio.

O garoto preparou sua foice e a mirou na exterminadora. Atirou, mas a foice não foi na direção da irmã, e sim em Rin.

O reflexo de Sango não foi tão rápido.

Um som de metal se chocando ecoou pela floresta. Era Sesshoumaru. Ele usara sua espada para evitar que a foice atingisse a garotinha humana.

Rin, de sua expressão assustada, ficou completamente feliz em ver o youkai-cão.

— Idiota! — pronunciou Sesshoumaru, olhando para o garoto exterminador, que mantinha o rosto sem expressões.

Sesshoumaru levantou sua espada. Sango colocou a si mesma e o "Osso Voador" na frente de Sesshoumaru.

— Não o mate! — pediu Sango, os olhos marejados.

Sesshoumaru, simplesmente fingiu que não ouviu.

— Saia, humana — ordenou friamente.

Sango não se moveu. Agora lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

— Ele é meu irmão, Sesshoumaru — disse ela. — Não sairei daqui. Se alguém tem que livrá-lo do Naraku sou eu!

— Humana tola! — disse Sesshoumaru, avançando na direção dela.

— Sango! — gritou Miroku, adiantando-se juntamente com a youkai Kirara.

Rin segurou as vestes de Miroku com um movimento delicado, fazendo com que o monge e Kirara parassem.

— Não precisa ir até lá, senhor monge — disse a garota docemente.

Kagome puxou Rin para trás de si, com intenção de protegê-la.

Sango assustou-se, mas manteve sua posição ofensiva, então preparou o "Osso Voador". Ela o atirou, mas Sesshoumaru desviou do golpe e a ergueu do chão, pegando-a nos braços.

Quando uma foice passou a seu lado, quase atingindo seu rosto, Sango percebeu que quando o youkai-cão pedira que ela saísse da frente era para que ela desviasse do golpe de Kohaku. Ele a salvara, e seu cérebro não conseguia processar isso com rapidez.

Sango olhava descrente para o homem de cabelos prateados. Por alguma razão, em sua visão, quem a havia salvado era Miroku, o que não poderia ter acontecido, já que o monge fora detido por Rin.

Mirava-o com um olhar apaixonado e deslumbrado. A exterminadora aproximou inconscientemente seu rosto ao de Sesshoumaru cada vez mais, sem notar que quem estava à sua frente era o youkai e não o monge. Parou de se aproximar quando o homem de olhos dourados a virou bruscamente para outra direção.

Miroku olhava os dois com uma careta, os olhos azuis apertados e a boca contorcida. Rin o observava com curiosidade e divertimento.

— Por que ele está fazendo uma cara tão feia? — perguntou a Kagome, que ainda a protegia com o corpo.

— É porque ele está com ciúmes — esclareceu Kagome, segurando o riso.

Sesshoumaru depositou Sango com mais delicadeza no chão, próxima a Rin, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara, Shippou e Kagura.

— O-obrigada, Sesshoumaru — agradeceu Sango sentindo seu rosto esquentar ao notar o que quase fizera com o youkai que a tomara nos braços.

Ele não respondeu nada; apenas virou de costas e começou a andar para longe.

Rin, ao ver que Sesshoumaru estava indo embora, saiu de trás de Kagome e correu até ele. No meio do caminho, ela se virou para o grupo e acenou.

Sango estava sem palavras, mas isso logo passou ao perceber a ausência de Kohaku.

— Onde está meu irmão? — perguntou ela a Miroku.

— E-ele fugiu — gaguejou ele, com medo da reação da garota.

— Como assim "ele fugiu"?! — explodiu a exterminadora caminhando em direção ao monge.

O rapaz limitou-se a olhar para ela, paralisado por alguns segundos até recuperar a fala.

— Enquanto Sesshoumaru te salvava, ele aproveitou a brecha e...

— E posso saber porque não me avisou? — indagou ela irritada.

— Porque você estava em estado de choque...

Sango sabia muito bem disso, estava realmente assustada pela reação de Sesshoumaru. Mas ela não deu o braço a torcer.

— Por que _você_ não foi atrás dele, senhor monge?

— E-eu... — começou ele, inseguro. Então, tomou coragem e disse mais firmemente: — A Kagome também não foi! Por que essa implicância comigo?

Kagome fuzilou Miroku com o olhar em um silencioso "Não me meta nisso".

— A Kagome estava ocupada tomando conta de Rin! — respondeu Sango.

— E... — então Miroku pensou em uma boa resposta. — Eu estava zelando por Kagura!

Então ele puxou a youkai dos ventos para perto de si—o que acabou ocasionando um estridente soco por parte da youkai.

Kagome, Shippou e Kirara saíram o mais silenciosamente possível do "campo de batalha" de Miroku e Sango. Kagura não se demorou, só aplicou mais alguns golpes e Miroku e seguiu a trajetória deles.

O resto do grupo fingiu andar um pouco e logo voltou para se esconder atrás de uma moita, na intenção de assistir o que acontecia.

E a briga dos dois não decepcionou—prosseguiu por muitos minutos.

— Não fuja do assunto! — esbravejou Sango. — Você ainda não me deu um motivo decente para não ter ido atrás dele!

— Você estava tão preocupada de admirar seu salvador que esqueceu que o mundo corria a sua volta! — disse Miroku, irritação na voz.

Sango ficou em silêncio.

— O quê? — perguntou ela calmamente.

— É... — respondeu ele sem baixar o tom de voz. — Você ficou tão encantada com o Sesshoumaru, olhando-o tão apaixonadamente... Não sei o que você viu nele para ficar daquele jeito!

Sango depositou delicadamente seu dedo indicador nos lábios do monge, na intenção de calá-lo.

— Eu vi você.

* * *

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A: Olá!! Primeiro eu agradeço pelas reviews de vocês, elas me animam bastante! Segundo, eu tenho que confessar que sou muito manteiga-derretida para deixar os dois sem se resolverem...**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


	8. Anjos Caem Primeiro

**Ainda Há Esperança**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Anjos Caem Primeiro**

Agora seria realmente difícil de escapar.

Naraku parecia estar tentando lançar algum feitiço em Kikyou, mas a mulher inutilizara os dois meio-youkais com a flecha purificadora que atirara mais cedo.

InuYasha tentava se livrar da mulher de cabelos negros; como Naraku, não teve sucesso. Além de impossibilitar os dois de utilizar qualquer tipo de magia, não satisfeita, a mulher usou um feitiço de paralisação.

Para InuYasha, que não sabia usar nenhum tipo encantamento, o problema era físico. Mas Naraku estava com dificuldades em ambos os casos.

Os dois meio-youkais tentavam mexer a boca inutilmente para protestar, mas desperdiçavam energias.

A cada movimento mal sucedido que os dois hanyous tentavam executar, a sacerdotisa dava uma gargalhada débil e fria. InuYasha pereceu muito incomodado com a risada, já Naraku não deu atenção―estava entretido demais no tamanho da cratera que estava se formando embaixo deles, aumentado cada vez mais.

― Agora nós vamos! ― anunciou Kikyou, guiando-os para o fundo.

Inesperadamente, o pequeno youkai-pulga Myouga apareceu no pescoço de InuYasha, que nem teve muito tempo de perceber o que acontecera. A pequena pulga, porém, ao ver a expressão que o rapaz de olhos dourados carregava no rosto, não sugou seu sangue.

― Senhor InuYasha! ― chamou ele não notando Naraku e Kikyou. ― Mas que cara de enterro é essa?

InuYasha nada respondeu, não podia falar, mas sua boca fazia movimentos de que queria dizer algo.

― Eu disse "Olá, senhor InuYasha!" ― insistiu Myouga. ― O que o senhor tem?

Myouga começou a pular do pescoço de InuYasha para a gola das vestes. Até que viu a pele das costas de uma mão a segurando.

O youkai seguiu com os olhos o braço, para ver de quem era. Quando terminou, deparou-se com uma expressão nada amigável por parte de Kikyou.

― Ah! Senhorita Kagome! ― exclamou ele. ― O senhor InuYasha é mesmo sem modos. Eu venho de tão longe para ver como ele está e... ― o youkai-pulga olhou para o pescoço de Kikyou e cessou sua fala.

A pulga pulou de InuYasha para o pescoço de Kikyou, tagarelando coisas que não tinham sentido aos seus próprios ouvidos, esperando que a suposta Kagome não notasse que sua tentativa de sugar seu sangue.

InuYasha tentou alertar o pequeno youkai, mas sem sucesso.

Quando Myouga pisou na pele macia e lívida da mulher de olhos penetrantes e longos cabelos negros, ela lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Estacou por alguns segundos com o susto e finalmente percebeu que aquela não era Kagome. E também notou que Naraku estava ali.

― Ah... Você... não é a... senhorita Kagome ― tentava dizer a pulga, o medo estampado na voz. ― Sinto muito... Um pequeno engano...

E continuou pedindo desculpas enquanto se afastava de volta para a gola do kimono vermelho do meio-youkai de cabelos prateados.

InuYasha revirou os olhos, era típico daquele pequeno youkai fugir. Novamente, tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz não saiu.

Desta vez, Myouga se concentrou em ler os lábios de InuYasha.

― Com prazer, senhor InuYasha! ― exclamou ele mordendo o pescoço do rapaz, feliz.

InuYasha conseguiu se mexer e agradeceu mentalmente pela presença de Myouga no local. Lembrara-se que a mordida da pulga podia quebrar encantamentos de paralisia, não importava de quem fosse.

Quando Kikyou percebeu que InuYasha estava livre, encarou com leve temor os olhos dourados enfurecidos, dando um passo para trás involuntariamente. Era diferente do que prevera e não sabia se poderia lidar com a situação agora que ele podia fazer o que quisesse.

InuYasha destruiu os três youkais-carregadores-de-alma que tentavam prendê-lo, soltando-se, sempre encarando a mulher de longos cabelos negros. Os olhos frios dela lhe traziam lembranças, mas elas agora já não lhe pareciam mais tão boas. Observou-a se afastar ainda mais e percebeu que antes não suportaria ver quem amava se distanciando, amedrontada.

O meio-youkai de cabelos prateados esticou a mão direita em direção à sacerdotisa, tentando ver se suas lembranças o impediriam de matá-la. Ela já estava morta, tentava se convencer, aquele era apenas um corpo feito de terra e ossos. Mas ele sabia que era a mulher quem amou que estava dentro dele. Sabia que fazia tudo aquilo para vingar seu destino trágico, culpa de Naraku. E nisso, surgiu Kagome... A garota do futuro pairou em sua mente enquanto ele encarava Kikyou. Elas eram tão diferentes.

Percebeu tarde demais que já não conhecia mais a mulher a sua frente. Abaixou o braço; decisão nos olhos.

Mas não conseguiu avançar em direção a ela ou a Naraku, pois os três foram sugados para dentro da cratera.

* * *

**Um mês depois**

O primeiro dia de aula começaria em quinze horas, e Kagome ainda não se sentia nem um pouco motivada para ir à escola.

A garota de cabelos negros se sentia deslocada. Além de suas amigas estarem todas namorando, ela perdera tanta coisa no colégio que nem mais valia à pena frequentar às aulas... Poderia simplesmente incentivar seu avô a continuar a distribuir desculpas sobre sua saúde. Qualquer coisa, menos voltar a ser uma colegial normal.

Ela sabia que não descansaria até voltar ao Japão feudal. Voltara para sua Era forçada por Miroku e Sango, e os odiou por isso.

O monge e a exterminadora de youkais, porém, sabiam que logo viria o pior, era tudo uma questão de tempo. As buscas por InuYasha se sucederam durante um mês inteiro, ininterruptamente, com a ajuda dos habitantes dos vilarejos próximos e de Kaede, mas não encontraram nada que pudesse evidenciar o paradeiro do meio-youkai de olhos dourados. Não queriam que Kagome ficasse mais tempo sofrendo por lá.

A garota estranhou quando a mãe permitiu que ela faltasse às aulas quando voltou à sua Era. Kagome não sabia, mas era período de férias escolares, então ela teria tempo suficiente para recuperar a matéria perdida e provar que era boa suficientemente para não repetir por faltas―mesmo que elas fossem justificadas com os pretextos escabrosos de seu avô.

Naquela véspera de primeiro dia de aula, véspera do desespero de Kagome, suas amigas a visitaram no Templo Higurashi. Quando viram a amiga, não puderam conter a preocupação―a suposta doença que ela tinha, daquela vez, a deixara realmente abatida. Sua face estava pálida e mais magra, embaixo dos olhos cansados havia manchas roxas e a primeira impressão que tiveram foi a de que se a amiga tentasse andar, desabaria no chão, sem força nas pernas.

As garotas, porém, esperavam encontrá-la em melhor estado, visto que ela já deveria estar curada da suposta doença, pronta para reiniciar as aulas. Quando a questionaram do porquê estar com uma aparência tão desgastada, a morena respondeu:

― É que eu faltei muito e tive de pegar toda a matéria atrasada...

― Ah, é verdade, Kagome! Você precisa de ajuda?

― Na verdade, não. Obrigada, meninas. Eu já consegui fazer tudo sozinha ― disse com um fraco sorriso que não atingiu seus olhos. Era melancolia.

As amigas a olharam desacreditando. Desde quando Kagome Higurashi pegava a matéria sozinha sem as anotações dos outros?

― Kagome... Por que você está assim tão triste? ― perguntou Yuka, tentando fazer com que a amiga a olhasse nos olhos. ― Não vai me dizer que brigou com aquele seu namorado violento e egoísta outra vez?

As palavras demoraram a fazer sentido à mente atordoada de Kagome. Sem que se desse conta, lágrimas teimosas começaram a escorrer por sua face passiva.

As outras garotas a observavam em choque, vendo a imagem de um anjo pálido que chorava por algo e precisava de ajuda.

Kagome tentou impedir as lágrimas de saírem, mas descobriu tarde demais que era inevitável―elas iam contra sua vontade...

― Desculpem-me... ― pediu ela baixinho, em um sussurro, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.

― Ah, Kagome... ― Eri murmurou antes de abraçá-la, seguida das outras amigas.

Não sabiam qual era o motivo, mas algo havia acontecido para Kagome relacionado àquele garoto... E naquele momento decidiram que iriam se empenhar ao máximo para ajudá-la.

― Meninas, eu preciso ir fazer as provas que perdi... Nos encontramos na escola amanhã.

Elas se despediram dela, olhando-a descer as escadas do templo sozinha, lágrimas ainda nos olhos.

― Peraí, meninas! ― exclamou Yuka para as outras duas. ― O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? _Nós_ é que deveríamos estar descendo!

― Vocês acham que ela vai ficar bem? ― perguntou Eri enquanto elas desciam as escadas do templo.

― Eu não sei... Ela parece bastante abatida. Quero dizer, ela nem nos pediu nossas anotações! E olha que ela perdeu quase que um semestre inteiro!

― Aquele cara deve ter feito algo para ela com certeza! ― exclamou Yuka brava.

― Mas quem sabe não tenha acontecido alguma coisa a ele? Sofreu um acidente? Está doente? Ou até morreu...

― Credo, Eri! Vire essa boca para lá!

― É, acho que exagerei um pouco... Mas seja lá o que for, vamos ter que dar um jeito no Houjo, ela não está em condições de ser convidada para sair, e ainda por cima, quando ele a ver desse jeito vai pirar!

― É verdade... Precisamos conversar com ele!

― Certo, meninas! Mas quem de nós vai até a casa dele...?

― Você, Eri! Não é nem um pouco envergonhada...

No fim, acabaram indo todas juntas em direção à casa de Houjo.

* * *

Kagome percebeu que sua vida logo se estabilizou. Nas férias, ela conseguiu se recuperar pouco, já que passava a maior parte do tempo tentando entrar no poço-come-ossos, sem sucesso algum... Ou então ela era vista chorando pelos cantos.

Sua família jamais soube o motivo de sua volta, apenas a acolheu com todo o carinho que possuíam pela garota, e ao ver o estado dela, nem mesmo seu avô e seu irmão, não tiveram coragem de fazer suas perguntas indiscretas.

Kagome Higurashi agora já era quase formada, e tinha as melhores notas da turma. Em suas provas substitutivas tinha ido muito bem, melhor do que jamais fora!

Agora ela participava do grêmio estudantil, e era vice-presidente. No final do ano, já sabia que seria promovida a presidente, já que o garoto que ocupava o cargo sairia do colégio para tentar ingressar na faculdade.

As pessoas que mais se surpreenderam com suas notas―além do surto dos professores e de si mesma―foram suas amigas, já que a situação se invertera: elas que pediam suas anotações.

Foi realmente uma grande surpresa para ela, agora suas médias não estavam abaixo de nove, e os professores para tudo queriam sua opinião... Virara popular rapidamente.

_I walked across an empty land_

_(E__u andei por um lugar vazio  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_(Eu sabia o caminho como minha palma da mão)__  
I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_(Eu senti a terra sob os meus pés)__  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_(Sentei à margem do rio e ele me completou)_

Sua matéria favorita se tornara História do Japão―a qual falava da Era Sengoku... Ela se recordava de tudo naquela aula, era como se tivesse sonhado tudo aquilo... Em suas redações, ela contava um pouco das aventuras que o povo era submetido a passar, os desafios, o mandonismo dos youkais juntamente com o preconceito que possuíam para com os humanos e vice-versa. Ela sempre ganhava nota máxima pela criatividade, o professor dizia que ela misturava realidade e fantasia e as deixava em perfeita sintonia. Ela só não ousava pensar em como os youkais e os humanos interagiam com os meio-youkais―proibira-se de lembrar, de perder-se em pensamentos refletindo a cor dos olhos de InuYasha; a cor dos cabelos, seu movimento com o vento; os caninos perfeitos e afiados; seu jeito estúpido e, ao mesmo tempo, amável.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_(Simples coisa, onde você foi?)__  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_(Estou envelhecendo e preciso de algo para confiar)__  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_(Então me diga quando me deixará entrar)__  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_(Estou ficando cansado e preciso de um lugar para começar)_

A nova vida de Kagome Higurashi parecia a olhos alheios perfeita. Ela, porém, gritava a plenos pulmões por dentro, querendo se libertar daquela realidade distorcida. Mas ela tinha que admitir que a vida que levava agora era bem melhor da que tinha antes de entrar no poço Come-Ossos...

_I came across a fallen tree_

_(Eu encontrei uma árvore caída)__  
I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_(Eu senti os galhos olhando para mim)__  
Is this the place we used to love?_

_(É este o lugar que costumávamos amar?)__  
__Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_(É este lugar que eu vivo sonhando?)_

O poço Come-Ossos―o que atravessou forçada por uma nojenta youkai centopéia, e foi submetida aos seus piores pesadelos até encontrar InuYasha selado a uma árvore... Ela o libertou. Era um meio-youkai mal humorado que a detestava por achá-la parecida com seu antigo amor, Kikyou―aquela que havia colocado a discórdia entre eles, aquela que o havia tirado dela... Mas esse último fato não era do conhecimento de Kagome, que continuava cada dia mais agoniada para saber se InuYasha estava bem, se ele havia voltado para o vilarejo, se o meio-youkai sentia sua falta também...

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_(Simples coisa, onde você foi?)__  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_(Estou envelhecendo e preciso de algo para me apoiar)__  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_(Então me diga quando me deixará entrar)__  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_(Estou ficando cansado e preciso de um lugar para começar)_

Até agora ele não havia ido buscá-la. Só ele poderia―ele tinha os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas, não ela. O que restava a garota era esperar... Esperar por alguém que sabia que não viria, mas mesmo assim continuar esperando, a esperança seria a última que morreria.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_(E se você tiver um minuto por que não vamos)__  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_(Falar sobre um lugar onde só nós conhecemos?)__  
__This could be the end of everything_

_(Isso poderia ser o final de tudo)__  
So why don't we go_

_(Então por que não vamos)__  
Somewhere only we know?_

_(Pra um lugar onde só nós conhecemos?)_

Ela não agüentava mais. Tinha constantes pesadelos, chorava cada vez mais, estava definitivamente mudada. Agora era estudiosa e se preocupava com seu futuro, tinha boas notas e era admirada por todos. Quem não queria ser como Kagome Higurashi? Popular, bonita, almejada por muitos garotos...

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_

_(Simples coisa, onde você foi?)__  
__I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_(Estou envelhecendo e preciso de algo para me apoiar)__  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_(Então me diga quando me deixará entrar)__  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_(Estou ficando cansado e preciso de um lugar para começar)_

O que ela sentia a cada dia era que ninguém mais a conhecia. Ninguém sabia o que sentia, o que sofria―e essa era a última coisa que queria era que soubessem. Então, ficava em silêncio... Continuaria na espera?

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_(E se você tiver um minuto por que não vamos)__  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_(Falar sobre um lugar onde só nós conhecemos)__  
This could be the end of everything_

_(Isso poderia ser o final de tudo)__  
So why don't we go_

_(Então por que não vamos)__  
Somewhere only we know?_

_(A um lugar onde só nós conhecemos?)_

Talvez devesse mudar um pouco o rumo de sua vida... Realmente gostaria de ficar chorando pelo resto de seus dias? Seu coração lhe respondia primeiro―sim. Mas sua mente dizia para ela desistir―aquele mundo ficaria em sua memória eternamente, mas para que ficar presa ao passado para sempre? Tinha que se libertar de alguma forma...

Mas antes ia tentar uma última vez.

Correu até o pequeno tempo que envolvia o poço e se jogou dentro dele novamente. Escalou-o de volta com ansiedade, como todas as outras vezes, e nada.

_This could be the end of everything_

_(Isso poderia ser o final de tudo)__  
So why don't we go_

_(Então por que não vamos)__  
Somewhere only we know?_

_(Em um lugar onde só nós conhecemos?)_

Mais lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Já se decidira―a partir daquele dia, não entraria nunca mais no pequeno templo em que se instalava o poço Come-Ossos, pararia com sua obcecação pela era feudal, viveria como uma colegial qualquer e, acima de tudo, tentaria esquecer InuYasha.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!! Como viram, a fic chegou ao final. "Que lugarzinho para acabar", vocês devem estar pensando. Bem, a proposta inicial era que continuasse, mas eu faria uma miscelânea, então, escrevi uma continuação, que mostra como Kagome tentou seguir sua vida em sua era, sem voltar ao Japão feudal**―**para adiantar, ela está morando com o Houjo! Mas é aí que nosso InuYasha faz sua aparição... O nome da fic será Anjos Caem Primeiro.**

**Créditos finais, a música que eu coloquei neste capítulo é do grupo Keane, chama-se "Somewere Only We Know".**

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Leiam Anjos Caem Primeiro!**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!!**

_AyaNayru_


End file.
